Broken
by MidoriPanda
Summary: She's got engaged. He's not able to do anything. The others are not letting this to happen. Mainly ShinoHina. Sequel of "Enjoy the Silcene"
1. Bad News

**_Author's comments: _**_This one is actually a part of a long, long fanfiction I am writting, (which I'm not sure I'm going to be able to complete it since I feel I've lost all my talents and goals. Yeah, I'm in my "Emo-period" of the year, I hope it doesn't last long because I loathe it.) But i had the urge to write it right now and in each member of Team 8 Point of View (making it in first person, when it was originally planned to be 3rd), starting from Shino, then Hinata and at last Kiba. Don't worry, she doesn't marry Neji, hehe... I think that's all._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd not be writting cr****appy fanfictions AND the series would be called Shino. Myeah.**_

* * *

_**.+Broken+.**_

**.+Bad News+.**

_As I sit in the table looking at her foggy eyes, wondering what is she are about to say, I can't help but wonder why am I feeling this insecure. I can't help but notice there's something wrong in those eyes._

"_Is there something wrong?" I ask her gently as I stroke her fingertips. "What did you wanted to talk us about?"_

_She's not looking at me, not even at the man sitting beside me, she just glances at the table while holding my hand, and she's just avoiding looking trough me again, like she did all the time when we were little._

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything to avoid it…" She mutter without stuttering thing that quite amazes me since she's nervous to talk._

"_What happened, doll?" The other asks. He cares for her, not as much as I do, but he does. He'll never let her get hurt; he would kill me if I ever dared to harm her._

"_I-I've… I've got engaged yesterday's afternoon" She said, crystalline tears falling from her face, as we stare at her in shock. 'Engaged?' That's he only thing my brain allows me to think, but it doesn't surprise me at all. I already saw this coming. Why? Why does she have to be a Hyuuga? Why does her father have to be Asshole-Hyuuga Hiashi? 'She's got engaged…'_

"_WHAT?!"- Kiba finally snaps after his shock state. "YOU'VE GOT ENGAGED?! TO WHOM?!"_

"'_Tou san said it was for the sake of the clan, I couldn't do anything!" She screamed in tears to Kiba grasping his left hand whit the one she had free._

"_Who's the guy?" I ask, trying not to sound hurt, or disappointed. _

"_To Neji-Nii-san" She doesn't looks at me, she avoids my eyes, even if they're covered by the sunglasses, because she knows I can see trough her, and I know she can see trough me, and there's no need of a byakugan for that._

_She lets go of my hand and grabs her head, resting her shoulders in despair on the table._

"_But… but… what about you two?!" Kiba screams at me, and I have no right to contradict him this time, I'm also pissed off about the fact the woman I love is getting married to a man that's not the one she loves, which I'm still not quite sure it's me. "You're so happy together! He cannot tear you both apart! Shino, you've to do something!!"_

_I cannot respond, I have no words, no ideas, and no plans. She's already gone away._

* * *

… And as I avoid looking into his sunglasses, he knows I'm really sorry. He knows this is against my will, but I love my clan, I love my family, and I want to set Neji-Nii-san free. He's always been a caged bird, a bird that's eager to break free from his prison. And I'm, unfortunately, the only one who can break the seal.

I know he'd do the same for his family, because he's far stronger than I am. But the matter of fact is that he'd eventually overcome it and fall in love with the girl he'd be engaged with, because he likes rules. I've always disliked them. And the real problem is I'd never be able to fall in love again. I will never love anybody as I loved him.

"Shino-kun…" I mutter shyly, finally having the guts to look at his eyes, even if they're behind the shades. "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry" He tells, without loosing his cool. But deep inside his hardcore, I know his heart is tearing apart. I know he's crying inside. "It's your work as the Hyuuga Heiress; this eventually had to happen…"

"SO YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LET IT LIKE IT IS?!" Kiba screams, interrupting him. "FOR KAMI'S SAKE, YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"Kiba, this is out of discussion, we had already told you." Shino tells him, without breaking his stoic self.

"But…" He mutters as sad and shyly as I do "I want you two to be happy… because I love you both"

"We know, Kiba-kun, b-but… this is impossible in any sort of way"

"Yes, her father doesn't stand my clan, even if we can unmake the engagement, we'd never be able to be together."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, guys…" I tell them, grabbing both of their hands again. "… but it's time for me to leave, it's getting late"

"Yes, I have to go too." Shino says, standing up after me. "Hinata" He adds, looking down at me before I run away from them. "No matter what happens, even if we're torn apart, I will always love you".

"And you'll always be in my heart, Shino" I tell him with all my soul, not wanting to let him go, ad I am still grabbing his wrist.

"I guess this is the last time, my doll" He says after he embraces me tight. And for my own surprise, I feel a lonely, salty teardrop falling from his cheek onto mine. That makes me cry even more, getting even more depressed than I already was. He's hurt; he's showing his emotions in public… just because he fell in love with the wrong woman.

"I'll never forget you, and I don't regret any moment we had" I whisper at his ear, tying to stop my crying, with no results. "It's just you fell in love with a failure, you've made a mistake loving me"

"Hinata, you're not a failure and if you're a mistake, I'm glad being an idiot and being wronged"

I lean to kiss him, fully on the lips, lifting that stupid collar down. I want to die, just for knowing that I'll never be kissing those sweet lips again, I'll never smell his rainy day scent again, and he'll be gone in just a week. He'll be away forever the moment I say 'I do' to save my cousin.

But as he gets apart from me, and he's starts to walk directly to the Aburame compound, I feel like he's already gone. He has already gone away.

* * *

_He glances back and waves goodbye after kissing the girl I once loved, and said girl with her tiny heart completely broken, looks at me with her milky eyes, completely bathed in tears. I stand up and hug her, trying to comfort her as she watch behind my back, she watches that damned bug man getting away. _

"_Everything's going t be ok, Hina-doll" I say, not sure about my own words. "I promise" But I actually never break a promise. _

_She takes her backpack and goes on the opposite direction the bug man did. As I watch the two people I love the most getting away from each other, I rest my head on my hands, trying to think on a way to help those two. I'm not usually the one who thinks of the team, that's the oh-so-fucked-Aburame. But he's not doing anything; he is not able to do anything! I know there was a possibility, he'll kidnap Hinata right the moment she arrives at her home. We actually know pretty well how to sneak into the Hyuuga compound without being noticed easily, I mean, we'd have her as a teammate for almost ten years, and she had had the same father since that time, so, I think you get my idea. _

_But he's not doing anything, 'cuz he's not capable of doing so. Neither I am… but I'm not going to watch those two getting broken inside living separated lives. I love them both, they're my family, and they're my friends. I'd even kill the whole Hyuuga clan just to get Hinata married with the bug brain. But how?! If Neji gets killed in the process, TenTen will kill me too, so that's not even an option. I don't really know, I'm just going to make sure to stop that wedding, and to change the Hyuuga clan, even if I have to involucrate more people in this. I'm sure TenTen would not complain. Neither Naruto nor the rest of Konoha 11will … excepting from the bride, the groom and the lover. This is going to be a big mess, but I'm not letting those two to be broken._

_They seem to be already gone, but they're not, there's still a last chance to take them out from that deadly trouble… because they're not gone away yet. _


	2. Pillows and Ramen

_**Author's comments:** Heh, I decided to continue this, because I think I can do it. Well, this one was originaly a continuation from '_Konoha's Hanami Festival_' but I divided it since I really, really wanted to get to this part and I am far away from reaching it XD. Sooooo people, don't worry, the first part is not really much important, it's just the way Hina-chan realizes she loves Shino as much as he does for her. The only thing it's that it's cute and I loved to start it, but the real point of it is this second part. _

_Well, I think there might be a slight ShinoKiba in this chapter, and a bit of NaruHina, but just as friends and beacuse he cares of her. That's all, nothing serious xD _

_PLEASE no flames or I'll cry XD and you'll have to deal with the guilt._

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters, but they own me completely :D They all belong to Kishi-pants** _

* * *

**_.+Pillows and Ramen+._**

"_Shinobi are not supposed to show their emotions"_

How many times has he repeated that phrase inside his mind that night? He had already lost the count. He had always been like that, having that molesting and weird, as usually people used to call it, stoic façade over him. He was always like that, and he hated it, but it was not merely his fault. He was blessed and cursed by his family's traditions. He was the second best in his generation. He had good friends, lovely family, and he **HAD **the most beautiful woman in the whole village. Yes, he used to have her. But he had lost her that evening. She was gone…

It might be normal for any man in his age to get depressed easily with the "becoming a real man" process, but he was no ordinary man. Also, he was no longer the foolish teenager he never considered being, but he was after all. He was a man, a future clan leader, he was a Shinobi, he was… _'I'm nothing without her…"_

Why did she have to be a Hyuuga? Why did he have not? If he was part of her clan… if she was not part of her clan. Anyways, there was nothing he could do. No matter how many good grades and how many dangerous ninja missions he had completed, Aburame Shino was nothing without his Hyuuga Hinata.

He heard a door knock, but never cared to open, he actually was trying to asphyxiate himself with the pillow. Even breathing was painful if he was not with her.

"You know, son, pillows are not the remedy when you get dumped" He heard the teasing voice of his father at the door. Again, he didn't care to answer. "You should go and do something 'bout it instead of trying to suffocate yourself with the pillows, Shino"

He moved his head to the side to face the man, his glasses were dumped on the table next to his bed, and he glared angrily at his father.

"And what am I supposed to do? Kill the whole Hyuuga clan and run away with her? It'll never work…" He answered getting his head back to the original position.

"Ah, I'm sorry to disagree… If a woman can make my stupid stoic son really happy to the point he smiles all the time, and tries to kill himself just because of the fact she's getting away, I think anything's possible". He added, with an optimistic tone on his voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, 'Tou-san" Shino said, his voice muffled by the fabric of the pillow. "But she's gone"

"You idiot… you're just going to let her go, you're not fighting for her. You're weak, and you're a coward. You're not really an Aburame man, Shino"

"Well, those would be good news, that'll mean I'm not really related to you…"

Shibi grabbed his son by the back of his high collar jacket, lifting him up from the bed.

"I was only trying to tell… you have to fight for the ones you love, even if the world is against you. I did it when I was your age…"

"Thing that happened when Kunais used to be made of rock…"

"You're not funny, you're supposed to be the serious man in the house, and I'm the dumbass in here…" He said hitting the young ninja on the shoulder. "I was saying… I did the same thing when I was your age. I got almost killed, bitten by Inuzuka nin-dogs, Hiashi and his twin Byakugan-ed my face, The Ino-Shika-Chou trio also helped into making me fall into several cliffs with their weird "confusing mind- shadow manipulation-I -make -my -feet -three -times -bigger -for -you -to -trip -on –it" technique, your mom's clan already hated me since the beginning, and well, your granddad almost ripped my insides when I told him I was going to ask her to marry me… and, let's not forget…"

"The bug repellant mom shot you when you asked her, I know…"

"You have the advantage that Hinata-Chan does love you if you kidnap her, she's not going to poison you"

"Am I really related to you?!"

* * *

He decided to get away. How could he even be son of that madman?! He shook his head while walking around the streets near his house. His feet were moving him without asking his brain for council. In less time he expected, and without noticing, he was in front of the Inuzuka house.

"Uh, I wasn't hoping you to come this soon, I thought you'd not come out of your crib until she was… well, married." Kiba's voice said as he stepped inside the compound without knocking the door. Kiba should have already smelled his vain scent. "So… are you planning something to stop the wedding or you simply overcome it"

"No, I'll never stop loving her; I just wanted to get out of my home…"

"Oh, the wise Shibi-sama is doing what he does best again, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" he answered without any enthusiasm.

Kiba glanced at him with the corner of his dog-like eyes, while patting his enormous white dog on the head. He looked so different since Hinata and he broke up. He was never a talkative man, nor he was the eagerness itself, but he seemed happier with her. Looking at him, even if the shades were still on his face, Kiba could tell his friend was lonely. Even if he was crowded and "infested", he was empty.

"We should go somewhere, I'm also sad about this… I think you're the most depressed of all… but come on, let's go and get drunk, that'll help you to forget…"

"Actually I was thinking about going to ramen"

"Ramen? What? Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"I am" He answered, thinking about finding a certain orange clad ninja in there. Maybe he could help, since he was Hokage now…

"Why would you want to go to ramen? Meeting with somebody in there or something?"

"No, I just want to go. For the good old times…"

"Well, you were the dumped one this time, and you don't want to get toasted… you're weird, but I already know that... so, you pick the place, but you're treating in that case!"

"Whatever, instead of being in home with my father…"

Kiba grinned and started to walk with the tall bug master on the street after saying goodbye to Akamaru and Hana.

Shino was leading the way, his back a little bit arched, something Kiba noticed as unusual, since he was always so straight in every aspect you could think. The bug man sighed heavily and looked at his dog-like friend.

"We're almost there"

"Sure you want to go there?" He asked again. Kiba didn't know why, but it didn't seem a good idea at all going to the place the ex-boyfriend of their engaged teammate used to spend his free time. "We can go t the dango place, or even to the hot springs, I don't know…"

"Dango is closed already, and we don't like much the hot springs" He answered while a little kikai bug crawled on his right hand's knuckle and disappeared on his sleeve.

"Oh, sure, sorry, I forgot you don't like pretty hot temperatures…" Kiba said glancing away from his teammate. But the real reason was not hot temperatures; it was being with Kiba in the same pool without clothes. Kiba grinned and chuckled, then stepped up to catch up with his friend.

They arrived to the Ramen shop, sitting besides each other, they ordered their dinners. In a few minutes, the old man gave Kiba his ramen with meat and pork and Shino his vegetarian ramen.

"I knew this one was coming…" The bug Nin whispered, not really talking to Kiba, but to himself.

"What? The vegetarian Ramen in the menu?"

"No, idiot…"

"Oh, you mean Hina-Chan getting married?"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" A different voice screamed behind the curtains of the restaurant.

"Hi, Naruto" Both Kiba and Shino said at the same time.

The orange dressed ninja appeared behind the curtains and glanced quickly at the two shinobi in front of him. He was the resemblance of the fourth Hokage, the long locks of golden hair marking his face, making his baby blue eyes brighter at the light of the lamps. The Hokage's hat was resting beneath his right arm, and he had the "Hokage robe" that the fourth used to use.

"Is Hinata getting married?! So you finally snapped, Shino!! Hey Ojii-san! Bring another Miso-Ramen here!"

"It wasn't me, Naruto"

"Oh… so who's the lucky one? Was it you, Kiba... no, now that I think so, you'd be death if you had proposed to her while she was dating Shino…" Naruto said while the man brought him the plate. "Itadakimazu!"

"No, baka, she's got engaged" Kiba answered without enthusiasm as he devoured his Ramen bowl.

And there goes a great portion of ramen to the wall, directly from Naruto's mouth.

"YOU'RE KIDDIN', RIGHT?" The Hokage screamed as he looked scared at both of his friends. "She got engaged?! To whom?!"

"To Neji, which one else would you think?"

"Aren't they cousins or something like that?!"

"They are…"

"But… but… how did this happen?! Who engaged them?!"

"Hyuuga Hiashi, it's obvious."

"THAT BASTARD!" He screamed as he rose on his feet. "And why the hell did I do not know?!"

"Well, don't ask us, you're supposed to be the Hokage…"

"Ughh… right… that man has a stick up to his ass or something!!"

"Hey maybe if we remove it he'd actually let you marry his daughter!"

"Kiba, that's plainly disgusting." Shino said slapping his comrade on the back of the head. He sighed heavily and continued to eat calmly.

"So, what are you planning to do, bug-man?" Naruto asked, sitting down again.

"Why does everyone says that?" He said again, talking in reality to himself. "What am I supposed to do, Naruto? For first time in my life, I don't know the answer, I don't have a plan, and I don't have a strategy, because there's no way I can win her again."

"She's not a prize for you to win."

"That's why it's far more complicated than a mission; she's way more than a prize for me."

"You… you do love her."

The Aburame sighed again and placed the bowl on the table again. He nodded without glancing at the blonde.

"And you're not planning to do anything?!" He said rising his voice. "If you really loved her you'd had already sneaked into her house and…"

"Shut up already, it's not that easy. Her father hates my clan, especially me and my father. Now I think it's only me…"

"But…"

"Naruto, There's no use. She's marring Neji on a week. Period, there's no way I can fix the matter now." He said lowering his head.

They stayed a moment in silence, barely touching the food in their bowls, until Naruto chuckled breaking the silence.

"There's a way… but I'll need a lot of help on that…" He said glancing and grinning at both Kiba and Shino. "Heh, not for nothing I am Hokage… well, the things are like this, guys, I have an idea…"

"This sounds wrong…"

"Shut up, Kiba, and listen to me, there's a way to save Hinata and Neji from this arranged marriage. I guess Hiashi is going to ask me to marry them, you know, all that ceremonial crap I don't really care about… I think I'll have to involve the whole Konoha 11… and Sai, excepting the bride and the groom…" Naruto grinned and scratched his chin, looking quite mischievous.

"What's your plan?"

"Listen, we have one week to settle the things down, I'll tell you the details tomorrow on my office, ok?!"

"B-but…"

"See, guys, I have lots of stuff to do, I'll gather everyone to help… and Shino, don't worry… we're going to save her…"

And with that last sentence, the Rokudaime Hokage slurped the last portion of his bowl and grinned one more time, then he stood up and placed the hat back on his head, and ran back with an eager smile on his face to the Hokage's office, leaving a confused pair of elite jounin behind.


	3. Raindrops

_**Author's Notes: **Heh, quite an emotive chapter, and I'm still amazed I actually did two chapters in two days LOL. I guess it's because exams are over already! -dances-... You might be thinking "Where's the brilliant plan Naruto had last chapter?" oh, it'll come on the next one, this one was just as a "filler" I had in mind. Slight NejiHIna on this one, but just as a close relative relationship... I mean, some of you guys sure have siblings, or I don't know, cousins, who cares, that you love and you trust fully in them. Base yourselves on that x3._

_Inspirated by the song "All around me" by Flyleaf and the song "Rain" by Patty Griffin. I don't know, I just seem to love those songs._

**Discalimer: I don't know any of the characters, unfortunately.**

* * *

**.+Raindrops+.**

The rain was falling again. The weather, again, seemed to change with her mood. The white eyed girl was sitting beneath a big statue that had the shape of an owl, one of the Hyuuga protectors. The extended wings of the mighty creature were covering her from the pouring rain falling over her head. Why had fate and destiny made her so miserable? She chuckled at that tough, she was now thinking as her cousin used to do… as his future husband used to do.

She sighed, resting her head on her knees while the tears were falling down her pale skin. She was wearing a pale pink kimono, making her look more like a ghost than a living being.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle on a bush nearby. She stood up from her resting form and looked around trying to focus enough to find the intruder without the necessity of using her Byakugan. But there was no need, since the intruder had already revealed himself to her. He was exactly the same as always, the long sized jacket with the high collar covering half of his features, dark shades covering his eyes, spiky almost-black brown hair going down his face because of the water, no emotion revealed, there was the man she had given her heart to. But… what was he doing there, one day after the wedding? Was he planning something?

"Shino-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" She said eagerly, smiling for first time in a whole week. She jumped a little and tried to hug him, but his hands were grabbing firmly at her wrists.

"No, don't do it." He said no feelings on his voice. That was rather difficult for Hinata to understand, he was acting like he did with everyone else that was not her or Kiba, he was acting like his stoic and cold self. "I need to talk to you."

"W-what's the M-matter?" She said trying to calm her stuttering.

"I'm not going to be able to be in your ceremony tomorrow."

"B-but…"

"Look, Naruto gave Kiba, TenTen and me a mission exactly for tomorrow; we will be back in two days… that is if we do come back…"

"Sh-Shino…"

"I suppose this was your father's idea, he doesn't want anyone to spoil the wedding."

"B-but… you must… you m-must have a plan! You always h-have a plan, Shino!" She screamed desperately while crushing her little fists against his chest.

"I'm sorry. This time I'm sorry to tell you I disappointed you. You and everybody. Why? Because, no matter how many missions I complete, if I cannot save you from this, there's no use I'm still calling myself a Ninja. I really prefer to die tomorrow, than to watch you in the arms of another man."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She screamed, making some birds to fly away scared by the loud unexpected noise. "Everybody needs you here! I NEED YOU!"

"There's no need to scream, Hinata-hime…"

The Hyuuga girl opens her eyes widely, looking at her beloved. _'Hinata-hime?' _Glancing away from his covered sight, she covered for just an instant her pale eyes and whipped the tears away.

They heard steps again, this time it must have been another Hyuuga. Hinata looked to the direction where the steps were coming, and she saw Neji. He was dressed with a dark blue yukata and his hair was cropped into a long ponytail.

"I was expecting to see you here one of these days…"

"Well, I'm not staying any longer, I have to leave now."

"Hey, Shino, wait!" Neji screamed at him when the bug master had already turned around and stepped aside from Hinata, preparing to jump. "I have two questions for you… first, how the hell did you entered here?"

"Well, I'd been teammate of Hinata-hime for almost ten years; I know how to sneak into her house as she knows how to sneak into my compound. We're shinobi of Konoha after all, Neji-sama."

"Ok… I get it. Then, second question… aren't you doing anything? I don't know, kidnapping her and running away?"

"You get the answer yourself. Am I able to do anything to fix this trouble?" He said arching one of his eyebrows. "Neither both of you could, then, what can I do?"

Neji frowned and looked fiercely at the Aburame Heir.

"Of all the people in the world, I never thought of you as somebody who gives up this easily, Aburame."

"But you can't tell me that kind of things, Neji-sama, since you weren't able to take care of your own girl, in given case."

Neji's frown disappeared and he sighed deeply.

"I heard you both and Kiba are going on a mission…"

"We are"

"Please take care of her…"

"I tell you the same, Neji-sama…"

The bug master looked down at Hinata, trying not to feel guilt or regret of his actions.

"Hyuuga-hime…" He said while bowing his head in respect for the woman he once loved.

"Aburame-sama…" She said returning the gesture, feeling more broken inside than she already was before he had arrived that night.

He jumped onto the rooftop, disappearing into the raining and clouded sky, the fog covering his shadow and the noise of the thunders hiding his footsteps.

Rain. It was all around her. His scent will always linger in that village hidden between the forests. He smelled like a rainy day. She glanced at the sky, exploding in tears as she remembered all those good memories she had lived with Shino, since the moment they'd met, when they were kids, until now, until they were finally torn apart by fate.

Neji was a caged bird because of her. She was setting him free with the next day's marriage. The seal will disappear form the Hyuuga clan forever. There'd be no branch and main house… but then again, she was setting a caged bird free, and she was trapping a butterfly in a carton box. Why had fate and destiny had to make her miserable once again, and again, and again?

Her cousin grabbed her shoulder firmly, and dragged her into a tight embrace, protecting her from the storm, shrouding her beneath the umbrella he had been carrying. Hinata surrounded her cousin with her thin arms and pressed her face against her neck, trying to muffle her soft sobs, trying to be strong again, being a failure once more.


	4. Signals of Hope

_**Author's notes:** Quite like another filler chapter, I just wanted to get that small chattering between the gals, Hinata telling her dream about marriage, the 'signal of hope' she gets... you get my idea... the important chapter, I hope, will be the next one._ _No flames, I know my english sucks like socks, and reviews are loved._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. They all belong to Kishimoto.**_

_Inspired by: 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation. And because one of my friends... and my mom started to watch Naruto just because I pushed on them xD_

* * *

**.+Signals of Hope+.**

The rain had finally stopped that morning. Her eyes were red and felt like if she had cried during all night long, even during her short slumber. And maybe she had done so…

She glanced at the blue sky, knowing somewhere in the distance there was a shiny and colorful rainbow… _'Somewhere…' _she tough, trying to avoid crying again. _'… somewhere above the mountains, there's where I want to be… with him…'_

She sighed heavily, whipping away a lonely tear, when somebody knocked at the door. Hinata turned around at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hina-Chan! Can I get in, honey?" Sakura's voice asked outside the door.

"Sure, Sakura-Chan, enter"

The pink haired girl entered the room and hugged her tightly; the petite Hyuuga girl returned the embrace to her friend.

"How're you feeling, Hina?" She asked frowning a little. Haruno Sakura might be one of the best medical ninjas in the whole village, maybe in the whole ninja world, but there was one thing she was sure she'd never found the cure for, and that disease was Love; especially when we refer to heartbreaking. Not even she was able to cure those wounds Love had caused her in the past.

Hinata didn't answer to her question, saying that she was alright would be a lie. And she was too depressed to express her sadness out loud.

"Hey, don't worry, Hinata, everything's going to be alright, I promise…" Sakura said, patting her lightly on the back _'I hope that baka knows what he's doing…'_

Why was she even into the plan? She could care less about this arranged marriage, even if Hinata was one of her closer friends. She had lots of stuff to do, than rather being spending her time on helping Naruto. But, after all, she loved the boy; she couldn't resist doing as he said.

"I had convinced your parents, Ino is coming in some minutes, we're going to help you to get dressed and everything…" She said taking out the white wedding Kimono from the closet. "…but even of that, you're not going to look radiant as you did when you were with Shino-kun… I may ask, Hinata… why didn't you do something about it?"

"It was not easy… It'd have not been easy if I have done so… he couldn't do anything, Sakura-Chan, and he's far stronger and more intelligent than me, what makes you think I could do something about it?"

"But you loved him…"

"No, I didn't…" Hinata said and shook her head.

"You… you do not?

"No, I did not love him. I am still in love with Shino and I'd do anything if it was possible for me to do so, but… I can't…" She said while gasping, trying not to cry again. "I love my family, I have to keep our bloodline, I have to save Neji-Nii-san."

There was another knock at the door, and a blonde kunoichi entered the room. Her platinum golden hair was loosened reaching nearly her hips.

"Hi, Ino-Chan…" she muttered while grabbing the cup of tea Sakura was offering to her.

"Hello, Hinata… I guess Sakura already told you, we're helping you today…"

That last phrase Ino pronounced made Sakura to glare at her. That might be an indirect if you look at it in a desperate situation.

"I mean… to get ready for your… well… 'Wedding'…"

Hinata sighed and glanced at her window, taking her cup to sit in the windowsill. She drank of it as she watched a black butterfly flying away in the horizon. How she wished she was a butterfly now. She could fly away and never come back.

"You know…" she whispered just the high enough for Sakura and Ino to listen. "… since I was a little girl I had dreamed of my wedding day. I guess all of us had done that at least once in our lives, don't you?"

She tried to smile, but only a smirk came out on her features. Sakura and Ino smiled sad and guilty gestures at the woman.

"I always dreamed of this day being a new beginning, of this day being glorious for me, but, even if the sun is shining before the storm… I feel storms feel better than sunlight now. I wish the rain could come back…" Hinata chuckled a little looking at a photo that rested on her table. "I remembered dreaming of me and Naruto when I was a kid. It is now quite hilarious. Then there was Kiba… I can't ever picture us together as man and wife, but it was kind of funny to imagine it. And at last, it was Shino-kun… the one I really wanted to stay like this, forever… but I knew it was impossible, and I fell for him, and I'll never be able to fall for someone again; especially if that 'someone' is my cousin."

"Oh, honey… not everything's lost yet… I can assure you, that everything will change." Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's shoulder. She turned around to see the bubblegum haired girl and the blonde, and nodded shyly, as a sad smirk appeared in her face, faking to be a smile.

"Thank you, girls…"

"Don't worry, Hina-Chan… that's what friends are for." Ino said, grinning at her.

She smiled a little more, Shino always used to say that phrase. She glanced away from her two friends, onto the windowsill her hands were resting besides the tea cup.

Confused, Hinata looked closely at the spot her index fingers were clasped together. There was a small insect starting to crawl onto her fingertips, a black, small beetle. She had seen that kind of beetle crawling quite some times over her skin.

She grinned at the small insect, as the Kikaichu extended its winds and flew back to his master.

"Yes… things will change…"


	5. Butterflies

_**Author's comments:** I decided to put them on the bottom, so I'm not spoiling you anything XD  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for some characters just in this chapter (or I hope so, I don't like to put OCs into fanfictions very often.) Everything else belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_Inspiration: "By Your side" by Tokyo Hotel and "Love you 'till the end" by The Pouges. _

_(I don't know why, but I love to add the songs that sinspire me to write a chapter, sorry for that x3)_

* * *

**.+Butterflies+.**

There were plenty lots of way to run away from a wedding, maybe it just was she didn't have the guts to do it. Dressing the white kimono that was a tradition for weddings, as Sakura and Ino, saying no words, did her hair and makeup. Ino was already dressed in the pale purple kimono, the same dress Temari and Matsuri would be using. Sakura was wearing a blue one, being the bride's maid.

Hinata sighed heavily and looked around the room. There were also two of her friends, Zuki and Midori. She had asked the first one to be her bride's maid, but she refused. Zuki was certainty angry at her for being unable to stop the engagement. She had loved Shino so badly since they were teens, and Hinata wasn't sure if she had forgot about that fact. She wanted him to be happy, at any cost… and surely this wedding wasn't making Shino happy at all. Hinata sighed again, and looked back into the window again. The Hyuuga gardens were crowded of her relatives and family friends; she looked at the large arch of white roses standing on the front of the principal garden. Neji was already there, in his black yukata, talking nervous to Lee and Shikamaru. Naruto was also there on the podium, looking around distracted by the noise of the chattering. Now she even hoped their places were inverted: Neji on the podium, Naruto on the black yukata. Now it was even better to think about marring Naruto, like she did when she was a little girl.

But she was no longer a little girl. She was a woman now. She was no longer the "Hyuuga Heiress". At the moment she would sign that paper and say "I do" she'd become the Hyuuga clan's Leader, among with Neji. She'd finally be able to undo the cursed seal on his forehead. The caged bird would finally be free, for her to be caught into the empty cage.

A single teardrop ran trough her cheeks as she was finally ready to go downstairs, as all her memories flashed trough her head at the speed of sound, making her head feel dizzy. Her friends smiled at her… well, almost most of them did, with sad smiles on their faces. They all knew she was suffering from this. Hinata had always been the exception from the group: when everyone seemed to get stronger, she was the only one to look as a failure. The only one that didn't like Sasuke. The only one who got no happy ending. She was the only one having an arranged marriage. Sakura got Naruto. Temari got Shikamaru. Ino might come back with Kiba. Matsuri got Gaara. She had heard Midori was dating Kankuro. Hitoshi liked Zuki, and she felt the same. The only ones to be torn apart were TenTen and her. But she'll actually recover, being lots of single men in Konoha… like Lee, like Sai… like Shino…

And what about her? Marring her own cousin, that was almost her half brother, being her father and uncle twins… _'Am I really helping the clan with this?'_ She thought as she received several hugs from everyone in the room, trying to cheer her up with eager words she did not care to listen. '_I mean… what if I fail again... not being even able to save the branch house…?' _ She was left alone in the room, until the moment she was called to go downstairs. She glanced at her reflection on the mirror, those white eyes she had always considered as blank, empty spaces looked more lifeless than ever. Everything was as it had to be… _'Everything it's in its place. I am in my place. This is where I have to be…' _she said standing up firmly from the bed_. 'But… do I really want to be like this? Do I really want to be in my place?'_ She brushed away from her face a lock of midnight blue hair, until she reached the ponytail Ino had gently made her hair into. Confused, she grabbed the comb that was adorning it. She had seen it before: it was a bright pink comb with two pale Sakura blossoms and a white butterfly on the top of it.

"He gave this to… Shino gave this comb to Zuki for her fifteen birthday… why am I using it? Did Zuki g….?" She muttered to herself as she looked at the comb with determination.

"You should put it back to your head; you can't use a comb on your hands." A bored and antipathy voice called her.

"Zuki-Nii-Chan!" She said turning around, glancing at her friend. "W-Why did you give it t-to me?"

"Take it as a wedding present, since I ran out of money and I had to give you something pretty valuable for myself" She explained closing her only visible and useful eye, and then she sighed. "Also… he asked me to give you something…"

The girl searched on her kimono pocket, until she took out a small box with a piece of paper.

"I should leave you alone to read it. I recommend you to open your window, Hinata."

Hinata nodded as the kunoichi closed the door, the she opened the window and sat on the windowsill.

The white eyed woman opened the small box and a large and beautiful green butterfly flew around her room, escaping trough her window.

. She felt another lonesome tear coming down her face as she reached for the paper.

"_I remember I once said to you 'The members of my clan give gifts to the girls we like' but I actually never told you the whole concept: 'we give gifts to the girls we like, but we give butterflies to the women we love'. That's the meaning of this little present I give to you, today, the day I finally have to admit I've lost. I don't mind if you're married, I don't mind if I risk my life on today's mission, even if I get killed (which I think it would be the best for you.), you know that I'll always love you, and I'll always be with you. I'll be by your side for ever…_

_With love_

_Shino"_

She finished the letter and re-read it three whole times. His perfect calligraphy was the only thing left of him for her. That small piece of paper with an empty box meant the word for her in that moment. She wished she could stand still where she was, but she had a duty to complete. She had to… but she didn't want to…

A tear rolled down again. Then another one came, followed by another one, and another, and another. She was finally able to let it all go since the beginning of the morning. She felt like she had no more tears to shed after waking up, like she had dehydrated from crying. She wanted to let it all go so badly.

Hinata knelt down against the windowsill and watched the clouds among with the birds. She sighed again and sobbed, closing her eyes and resting her head against her arms.

"I will always love you…" She quoted him as she read that line. "Me too, Shino. I love you until the end…"

The voice of her mother calling her made her crying to stop. The older woman opened the door, revealing a mature but even more beautiful version of Hinata. Her skin was as white as snow, just like hers, she had the same foggy eyes and the midnight blue long, silky hair. She had a beautiful body covered with a refined purple Kimono, and her long locks of hair were hanging against a comb, cropping them into a single bun. Hyuuga Mai was the most wonderful, strong, powerful, and lovely caring woman she had ever known. She was quite of being daughter of such a beautiful person… not quite the same as she was proud of being daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi.

She loved them both, but he had rejected her. Now that he had acknowledged Hinata's power, he was tearing her apart from the one she loved. But he was ignorant of her feelings for

the Aburame man. She had never had the guts to tell her father. But her mom actually did know how she felt. She had gave her council and help in every way she could. Even the day the marriage was arranged, Mai tried to avoid joining her daughter with his nephew, with no success.

Hinata faked a smile as her mom approached to the young woman.

"You look beautiful Hinata-Chan…" She said before kissing her on the forehead.

Hinata sighed and looked away from her eyes.

"Don't cry my doll." Mai told her as she whipped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Everything's going to be ok, honey…" Hinata embraced her tightly; Mai returned the gesture with more strength. "I promise".

* * *

_**Author's Comments:** Hey, I know I'm keeping it long for the action moment eveyrone wants to read about, but I love doing that XD apart, I'm really pissed off, my horrible constructive drawing teacher made me fail the subject... in only the first period --... I'm going to kill her one of this days in my own frustration... but, anyway, that's not really important, I just wanted to express my hatred for that bch LOL. And I don't think Hina's mom is dead, like almost everyone does, that's why I put her in xD_


	6. Miracle

_**Author's Notes:**_ _On the bottom to avoid spoilers :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but some characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

* * *

**.+Miracle+.**

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Neji didn't know if that noise was his own heartbeat or the footsteps of her cousin coming to the podium where he was standing in front of Naruto. He closed his white eyes and sighed heavily, feeling a shiver coming down trough his spine.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

He only knew that noise was annoying; that sound, and the weird song that was being played while Hinata walked. Slowly, the young jounin turned around and faced the crowd. She was in the center among with his aunt, dressed in a light and beautiful white kimono. _'Well… at least she's not crying now… and she looks pretty' _Neji thought, then closed his eyes again _'…but she's not TenTen…_'

Tap… Tap… Tap.

He noticed the noise were Hinata's footsteps, since the noise had stopped. How he wished the noise was his heartbeat, so he'd be dead right in that moment. He sighed heavily again and made a small bow at both his aunt and cousin.

Both returned the gesture, but only the older woman smiled at him, since the young girl was about to burst on tears. Mai stepped aside, letting Hinata to be the only one standing in the middle of the way. She hesitated about to stepping and getting closer to Neji, still doubting what was she doing.

Hinata raised her gaze for the floor and looked at Neji's profile. For first time in some years she saw fear on his eyes, and that made him loose all the composure he had; his collected and cold self was blown away with fear and anger. She sighed as he did after her, then both looked at the blond Hokage in front of the couple. Strangely, Naruto was grinning at them, like if he was actually marrying a happy couple.

"You ready, guys?"

"Is there something wrong with you? Did you eat passed Ramen or something?"

"No, I just feel today's going to be quite an interesting day, you know?"

"An interesting day… well, it depends in which point of view you're watching it…"

"Nah, it doesn't matters… you're going to love it, guys." Naruto said, making his smile even larger.

Definitely, Naruto had eaten something bad that day. What can possible be lovely of marring your own cousin?!

The blonde looked around and smiled to Hinata's Father, Hyuuga Hiashi, who was arriving along with his sister-in-law to the podium to stand besides the couple. It was a tradition for the bride to enter with her mom, and to get out of the place with her mother-in-law. He was not a bad dad as everyone had the idea. He actually loved his family, and he loved Hinata with all his heart. He was just afraid to loose her, because of her self consciousness and weakness. And he also loved his clan… he was just another caged bird from the Hyuuga clan, chained to the pressure of being clan leader, and to the guilt of splitting his first born daughter of the one she loved.

Hinata never told him about her feelings for the Aburame kid, but that was something he had always known.

Hiashi sighed, recognizing the fact that his daughter and heir of his clan had fallen in love with a bug master. And he was not only a bug master, but the son of the Aburame Clan actual leader, his own comrade, Aburame Shibi.

He had actually liked the idea of Hinata dating Naruto last year. It was not that he liked the boy, but he was strong, and he was surely becoming Hokage. Even the Inuzuka boy was alright, being Tsume's son. The Nara boy Hinata had a crush on when Kurenai's son was born was also alright, being the genius he was. Everyone was alright for her, excepting the one she fell for. Of all the men around in Konoha, she had to fall for Shino.

But, he accepted the idea, as long as they didn't go too far, and as long as Hinata didn't get hurt in the process. But as he watched the young woman walking to the altar, he felt realization hitting him hard on the head, telling him that he was the torn on his daughter's heart. There was no way the Aburame kid would hurt her, they were basically made for each other, even if he hated with all his soul the boy's father. But there was no way back from this situation right now, he can do a thing to solve the problem, not with the whole clan there, including the elders…

Naruto was speaking, but she was lost inside her mind, she didn't want to listen, she just wanted to run away and die. She was still waiting for a miracle to happen, hoping that time stopped to run and so, Naruto would never arrive to the moment he'd ask if she accepted Neji, so she'd have to say 'I do', after that, he'd be forced to say 'I now pronounce you…' and all that traditional crap she had promised it would never be included in her dreamt wedding. Unfortunately, it was everything, but not the wedding she had dreamt about.

She looked at the sky, as Naruto was ending the last part of the prayer and arriving to the end of the ceremony, after Neji had said his vows, including hers in there, since she was unable to speak. The phrase 'If someone opposes to this union…' grabbed her attention, being her lonely and last hope to be saved.

Silence. Nobody said anything, nobody arrived. She was lost. She was gone. Silence.

Hinata closed her eyes, hoping that in the moment she'd reopen them, it'll just be the worst nightmare she'd ever had, and she'd be asleep on Shino's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling some pressure because of the weight her salty tears made on her eyelids. And it was no nightmare. Time didn't stop, but it seemed to flow slowly.

Then she realized there was no longer a cold, killer silence… there was a little buzzing around, a sound that was pretty familiar to her. She heard a bark and the noise two metal weapons made when the clashed against each other.

A happy grin appeared on Hinata's face as she heard the sound of the buzzing growing, and as the doors of the Hyuuga gardens slammed open. She turned around, shaking in excitement, to find both of her teammates and TenTen at the gate, with their ANBU ninja outfit.

"I'm sorry, but we've got an objection"

Kiba said while he arched down to scratch Akamaru's head, secretly giving him a soldier's pill, trick that Hinata knew quite well.

People on the benches were standing up, taking out kunais and activating their byakugan. Hinata heard a rustle behind her; as she turned around to face Naruto and her friends, the Hokage had already taken a large scroll and bite his finger, summoning several frogs of a considerable size. Sakura and Ino had removed their Kimonos, showing that they were wearing their ninja outfit beneath their clothes. Lee was already kicking some people, and Shikamaru was controlling some people with his Shadow technique. She saw many other ones doing their best to ruin the wedding, like Temari, Zuki, Midori, Chouji, and everyone else she had considered her friend, now knowing she had always thought right of them.

Between all the commotions, Neji had already disappeared. Hinata activated her byakugan to find him and TenTen running away from the Hyuuga compound to a safer place. Then, she noticed she hadn't moved for the place she had been standing since the beginning. Making several hand seals, she let some chakra to flow trough her palms, and she was about to hit somebody when that person turned around and grabbed her wrists in a flash.

"That wasn't quite the welcoming I was expecting…"

She hugged him at the moment, deactivating her bloodline and her technique.

"I've missed you"

"Me too. I thought I'd lost you"

"But you did something about it…"

"Of course I did. I had already told you, no matter what, I'll always love you."

* * *

_**Author's Comments: **LOL, finally the good part. I have to say, it's hard for me to do the traditional marirage in Japan description, since I'm not from there. Actually, I barely know how an occidental wedding is, so, don't blame me. Anyways, I think this one was classical, the "I refuse" part, but in ninja mode. I had to, I'm sorry XD Uh, I'm close to ending this thing... I think, If I decide to actually make their happily ever after moment, which we all know in the real series would never happen since they're ninjas and probably Shino's going to get eaten by Zetsu or something XD Uhm... nothing else, I think... reviews are loved!_


	7. Force Escape

_**Autor's Comments:** Quite a long chapter, sorry for the delay, but this one was hard. Sorry for the OCC-ness and having an awful OC in this, but I needed to show some of my angstiness with her. Zuki is quite an interesting character, I guess. Uh, but anyway, I don't know what to do whith her, I might rather kill her for not making her a Mary Sue or something, but I really want her to live. I don't know. And I wanted to do some battle action moment in this one, which I obviously failed. SO SORRY!_

_Inspired by Amanda Marshall's "I'll Be Okay". Actually there are some phrases of the lyrics in Zuki's dialigue._

**_Disclaimer: Anything realted to the Naruto Realm belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, except OCs._**

* * *

**.+Force Escape+.**

He had longed to embrace her tiny body further than a week. Finally she was there, returning the hug with her thing but strong arms, not wanting to let go. But they had to get out of there as fast as they could.

"We have to go…"

"Don't!" She screamed grabbing his jacket tighter. "Let's stay like this… for ever!"

"Hinata, we have to go, they're going to kill us if we stay…"

"I don't mind, as long as I am with you…"

"That's the problem, they might kill me if we stay, and obviously they'd only kill you by accident…'

Hinata didn't replied, just hugged him tighter. Shino sighed and carried her bridal style, ready to start running away with her. She smiled and surrounded his neck with both arms, cuddling in his collarbone.

Shino smiled behind his collar ready to go, when he felt like his legs were paralyzed. Somebody had poked his back and locked his chakra system points. At an incredible speed, that he didn't even notice. He cursed under his breath, trying not to throw Hinata to the floor.

"KIBA!" He screamed the loudest his voice allowed him. The dog nin appeared along with Akamaru right next to him in just a second. "Take her away. Don't follow Neji and TenTen; they must have already been located by someone."

"O-Ok…" Kiba said scared while Hinata loosened the hold on his neck and hung on Kiba's. "B…but where should I…?"

"Home." Hinata answered.

"Hinata…"

"Take me home, Kiba-kun." She said while the dog Nin evaded some Kunai and placed the girl over Akamaru and rode the animal.

"Hinata this IS your home…"

"No, Kiba-kun… home is where the people you love live. Take me there."

Shino watched as his best friend and his girlfriend ran towards an unknown place for him, still, he had an idea of where they were heading. He bit his lower lip to break the paralysis his body had felt onto. A drop of blood crawled over his numb skin, letting him know he was fully awakened, but his chakra system was still not working. He turned around to face his attacker, showing Hyuuga Hiashi standing right in front of him.

"You resulted to be the same scum your father was, nonetheless." Hiashi said with his words charged with anger.

"Am I the scum? I'd never tear my daughter apart from the one she loves…" Shino responded with the same rage on his voice. "…Just because I hate his clan with all my soul."

"You're just a kid, what should you know?! But all Aburame are the same, and you're… you're exactly the same as your father; I'm not letting my weak, useless daughter to marry an insect like you!"

He didn't care to answer this time. He wanted to kill Hiashi, to rip him member by member. Not only he was daring to insult him, his father and his whole clan, but he was also insulting his beloved.

Shino called all of his Kikaichu while Hiashi formed some hand seals and stood on his Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hanshō pose, ready to attack the young bug master with 128 deathly attacks. Shino gulped and tried to calm himself.

If he died that day in Hiashi's hands, Kiba would never forgive him, because Hinata would kill herself. Nor Naruto will. Neither Neji… He sighed heavily, knowing he'd have to defeat the Hyuuga Leader, probably one of the strongest men in Konoha without killing him.

Hiashi ran towards him, his palms firmly raised to hit his vital points with chakra. Fortunately, he was comrade of a Hyuuga, so he knew pretty well how the attacks worked, unfortunately, he was comrade of the 'weakling' of the clan, Hinata's power was not to be compared with her father's. Far even worst, Hiashi had been teammate of his own father, so, the Hyuuga should also know how to block Shino's attacks and break his defenses, since almost all of his techniques he had learned were from his father.

Three hits tried to arrive to his chest, and three more to his forehead, and he faked to have received the attacks. But actually, the Aburame sent some of his Kikai to eat the small and thin portions of chakra Hiashi's hands were setting free, which made the Juuken basically useless: When the palm arrived to the point he wanted to hit, it only brushed lightly Shino's skin, without any damage, since the Kikaichu had already eaten all the chakra charged on his hand.

But eventually, Hiashi was no idiot, so he noticed Shino's plan before all his chakra got eaten.

"Hm, I have to admit you're good boy, just as I expected from Shibi's son, but you can't win with that."

Shino stood firmly on the ground as he landed on the ground after dodging a direct attack, without any chakra on Hiashi's hands.

The bug master liberated a several amount of insects to attack the man, but he made a Kaiten, killing most of them. Again, Shino cursed under his breath and started to think of a new plan to win. He knew the Byakugan had a blind spot on the first vertebrate of the backbone, but Hiashi, eventually again knew this better than Shino. Therefore, he'd have to attack without Hiashi to notice, sticking a female Kikai in his vertebrate with exact precision, without failing and being caught in the process of installing the insect.

He knew he'd totally get killed.

Especially when Hiashi stood in a pose he saw Neji doing once, aiming to kill Lee with all his heart for an attempt of cutting his precious and girly hair into a bowl cut: The Hakkeshō Kaiten.

He was completely toasted. He tried to get away, jumping back in the moment, but Hiashi had already started to spin around, hitting him with the flow of his chakra and several others of the people that had helped him to ruin the wedding. Before he hit the ground, he saw the Hyuuga leader approaching to him, this time his hands were charged with blue chakra ready to attack like he first did. Still without falling, Hiashi poked him several times on the chest, leaving him unable to move.

He rolled on the floor as he felt his chakra being lowered, then he stood up again, he'd not be defeated that easily.

When he stood up, he received other amount of blows all around the body at an unbelievable speed. He was surely dying.

Shino felt to his knees as he received a hit on the stomach, knocking him down. The man coughed, he covered is mouth at the instant, when he retrieved it, his hand was covered with sparkling fresh blood. He opened his eyes wide in fear; he was really going to die. He stood up again, and was hit again, falling backwards into the ground, this time, it was finally over.

Hiashi was about to give the 128th hit, Shino's vision was already blurred behind the dark shades, he was sure that final blow would definitely kill him. He waited for his defeat to arrive, but the hand never impacted with his body. Maybe it had, but pain was not needed and it was an instant death he didn't even notice.

'_Don't be stupid, you couldn't actually been thinking if you were dead…__' _ He thought, trying to look at what was the reason Hiashi stopped his attack. His vision began to recover, so he glanced up at the spot Hiashi was standing some seconds ago, to find the back of an orange coat with red flames and an oh-so-familiar grayish coat.

"I'm proud of you, son…" a deep voice told him, then his father turned around to watch him standing up loosing a little balance. "You should head up to find your girl, they might get caught."

"What the hell d you think you're doing here, Aburame?!" Hiashi shouted at Shibi, making the young man to jump out a little.

"You can barely move…" Naruto said turning around and helping him to get up when he almost fell down.

"Well, it's kind of hard when your whole body is paralyzed, you know?"

"For sure I know… I'd love to help you, but we have to restrain Hiashi for you to escape, I think your father and I are the best ones to deal with him… I'll get somebody to help you…" Naruto looked around and screamed as he grabbed a girl's hand, Shino didn't notice who she was.

"You! You're going to help him to get outtahere!"

The girl turned around, revealing the least person Shino wanted to help him.

"Sure, Naruto-sama…" Zuki said, grinning and bowing him a little, with fake respect that Naruto actually noticed. He glanced at the bug master as the girl helped him to stand up, a little bit worried for him. He didn't mean to pick Zuki to help him she just passed around there when he needed someone.

"Don't let those two to escape!!" Hiashi screamed as they lifted from the floor and started to jump ahead. He tried to intercept them but Naruto and Shibi stood on his way, leaving them some time to escape from the Hyuuga Leader.

Two younger Hyuuga neither Shino nor Zuki knew appeared in the way, but Zuki kept on running, even if they were standing there ready to attack them with their juuken at the moment they were close enough.

Shino heard her chuckle a little, and then watched how she bit her finger.

"Are you going to summon…?"

"Nah, I'm not able to summon anything, I have not enough Chakra for that…"

"You… you don't?"

"No, molding my blood to make solid weapons needs lots of amounts of chakra, that means there's no chakra left to be used for any other techniques, or to be "poked" by the Juuken. That's why it's basically impossible that a Hyuuga could defeat me with any of their techniques, they barely damage me." She said while extending her hand in front of her, letting more drops to come out of her fingertips. She made several strange movements with only her left hand, the one that was not pressed against his body to help him to walk, and then she threw five pairs of dark red kunai to the enemy, who didn't expected to be attacked with no weapon apparently.

Several other enemies headed up to them. Shino had already recovered himself, and he was thinking about how to help her to take him out of there.

"Don't do anything. Leave it all to me." She commanded, like if she had read his mind.

"B-But…"

"No, if you dare to take your little friends out, they're going to crawl over my skin and I'm going to scream like a three year old, you don't want that to happen because I'm going to let you lying on the floor unable to move as a perfect blank to attack…"

"You're still afraid of them… but last year you told me you had surpassed your fears for, at least, my Kikaichu."

"It's not that I had, I just learned not to hate them, since they're part of you… but, anyways, you broke my heart, that's why I think I still have a grudge against them… and you…" She muttered as they jumped out of the Hyuuga compound. "Where did Kiba and Hinata headed?"

"Well, I don't really know, We all had agreed to take Neji and Hinata to Sai's house, being the place they'd expect the less, but I think somebody had already pinpointed Neji and TenTen, so I told Kiba to take her somewhere else."

"Where is it?"

"I didn't give them a place… but I heard she said _home_"

"_Home_?" She asked, while pinning him to the ground as some Hyuuga ran around where they were. "I think I know where they are. Or at least that'd be the place I'd like to go if I was her."

"You're hurting me…"

"Sorry" she muttered turning aside, as she was sitting over him. "Let me see those wounds, it seems that Hyuuga bastard hurt you bad."

Shino opened his coat revealing a black shirt with some blood spots around. A little embarrassed he lifted up his shirt, showing a great amount of scars and recently made bruises,

"That bastard… he poked you all around…"

She charged some chakra she had left on her right hand and placed it into the boy's abdomen.

"You're a medical ninja now too?"

"Well you know, because of my Bloodline I get wounded constantly. There was a period when I was able to fight for a longer time without wasting much chakra, but eventually, my wounds were worst and deeper. I had to learn the basics of medical ninjutsu for staying alive during missions, but it's quite hard for me to apply it into other living beings."

"Practically, it's just for personal use…"

"Basically, but I think I can make bruises and small cuts disappear and to ease the pain, but even of that, your body will still be feeling numb…"

"Well, it doesn't matter by now…"

"Of course not, but when we finally get to rest (if we ever), your body will ache fully. That's a thing Sakura will have to look after you."

"The only thing that matters now is to find them and fix this mess…"

"But what about if they find us? I have not a lot of chakra left, and you're wounded."

"I already told you, it doesn't matter, we have…"

"To look for them, I've got it, ok?!" She frowned at him and helped him to get on his feet. "Sheez, you're really a drag, you know? I liked you more when you were not troubled like this."

"Well, pardon me." He said sarcastically as she started to run away form there at maximum speed. "Where are we heading, Zuki?"

"You should know… 'The place your beloved ones are is where you call home'"

"They're at my home?"

"I guess… or at least that's the place I'd go."

He glanced away form her and sighed, not sure of what to say to the girl.

"May I ask you something?"

"What's it?"

"Why are you helping me? Why did you even agree to do so? If I were in your place I'd do anything possible to stop me for saving Hinata. But you're… helping us…"

"I guess it's because… because you never stop loving somebody. You just learn to live without him."

"Nice philosophy…"

"Commonly used quote, it's nothing impressive. It just seems… to fit us perfectly."

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"No, I'm not… but I'll be ok." She grinned and glanced away. "I told you past year, I'd do whatever it's possible for you to be happy. I'll always keep those vows. And I learned, maybe the hard way that I'm not the one that makes you happy, tough at the beginning I hated to admit that you were not for me… I guess I'll always have the memories… but she'll always have you."

"That is if we arrive there before they catch us."

"Don't worry, we're almost there…"

She moved away some bushes and let him pass trough them. A road that was familiar to the boy appeared in front of him.

"You found a shortcut really fast…"

"Actually, Naruto told us all to do a little research about shortcuts if anyone needed to do a force escape like we did. I, eventually, thought about our house first, and then the academy, the training grounds and the Hokage office, since that's the place where you could hide Hinata."

"Quite sharp…"

"Nothing really complicated to do… now the trouble is, to cross the road without being noticed…"

He gulped and sat down against a tree trunk, trying to think a little bit more precisely. She imitated him sitting besides him, closing her eyes, and making a series of hand seals.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to locate my teammates, Hitoshi will surely know what the hell to do…"

"Don't…" He stopped her shoving her hands down. "If you do it, your chakra levels will increase, that'll make the persecutors to notice us."

She nodded and stayed quiet for a long time, letting the other to think calmly.

Minutes passed, and he still had no idea of what to do.

"Shino…"

"What?"

"There's only one way for you to arrive."

"What is it?"

"I'll cover you." She whispered as she glanced down, away from him.

"Huh?!"

"Yeah… you have to rush and arrive as fast as you can to your compound, I'll protect you."

"But…"

"There's no other way, apart from that, your life is much more valuable than mine! For the best of us, just… go away from me!"

"Zuki…"

"I know you'd never die for me, but I'd die for you. If I do, let me at least do it the honorable way" She tried to smile, but only a smirk formed in the corner of her mouth.

"I've got a better idea." He said grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it slightly. "I need to recover chakra but I don't know… do you have any soldier pills on your pocket?"

Zuki took out her back pocket and scratched on it, taking out a lonely red soldier pill.

"I only have one, and it's not strong enough to charge all of your chakra."

He hummed taking it and looking at it closely.

"Do you think you can pass me your remaining chakra?"

"I don't know… it's that even possible?"

"Well, for me it is…" He said while he let a pair of Kikai bugs to crawl all over his hand.

"Euuugh! Don't! Never mind, I prefer the original plan!"

"So you prefer to die?"

"I'd rather die than letting those bugs crawl in my skin… again."

"Zuki…"

She looked at them trying not to make a disgust face, and then closed her pitch black eye. She sighed opening her eye slowly.

"Ok, do it, but what's your plan, anyways? You'll recover chakra, and then?"

"My father taught me a new technique a few months ago, the transportation technique, but I need to have enough chakra or I might get damaged a lot in moving. Fortunately it's not far from here, so It'd not be difficult."

"There's only one problem, genius."

"What is it?"

"You need full charged chakra to move two or more people. This soldier pill and my remaining chakra will only recover the half of it, which you need to move only yourself from here, to there" She said pointing at the door of his clan household.

He remained silent as he stared at Zuki, who was glaring at him.

"You've got a point."

"So…?

"I guess you'll have to cover me after all."

"Yeah… but your plan will help a lot, just make sure to… arrive in time to save me, please."

"Sure."

Shino ate the soldier pill and avoided to throw up, those damn pills always tasted awful. He saw the girl's extended hand in front of him, charged with chakra, and her eye strongly shut in fear.

He smiled slightly and let two of his Kikaichu crawl into her hand sucking all of her remaining chakra. She let her hand down and the Kikai returned and disappeared under his sleeve. She sighed and opened her eyes again, and then she sighed and nodded.

He nodded back, they were ready to go.

She stood up slowly, when she felt a hand squeezed hers tightly, turning her around. She found herself completely shocked when she noticed he was embracing her tightly. She smiled sadly and placed her hands on his chest and neck.

"Thank you"

"Thank you too"

"I guess… it's finally over."

"Goodbye…" She muttered letting him go.

He made several hand seals as he muttered his technique. She jumped into the road watching several Kunai and shuriken directed to her vital points. Their plan had worked; nobody had noticed the Aburame boy entering to the compound.

A lonely tear fell around her face as she received the weapons directly on her chest, making her fall into the ground. She glanced to the Aburame household, watching as the gates were closed shut. He was finally safe, with the one he loved. She was, after all, keeping her word.

"Goodbye, my love…"


	8. Telling Stories

**Author's comments: **_on the bottom please :3  
_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Naruto Realm... damn! (tough, I do own some of the characters, like almsot the whole Aburame Clan ..)**

_Inspiration: Maybe the movie Miss Potter, but it has nothing to do. I just loved the theme song, "Whe you taught me how to dance". _

_And the songs "Beautiful" and "Wicked Game" by H.I.M.  
_

* * *

**.+Telling stories+.**

They arrived to the backyard entrance to the Aburame compound they both know perfectly how to sneak into.

"I hope he's alright… we left him in my household and well… I think my father saw us…"

"Nah… don't worry doll. He's Shino after all; he'd never be defeated so easily. Especially…"

"What?"

"…Especially if he's fighting for his beloved woman."

Hinata blushed as Kiba stepped down of his down, and removed a stone from the bard. He offered the Hyuuga girl a hand; she gently took it as he helped her to step down by the passage that was hidden within the stone statue and the gate.

He entered behind her and the white dog actually managed to sneak too.

"It amazes me that you can enter, Akamaru. I liked it more when you were little; it made things so much easier!"

"But now you can ride a puppy, there's no need to buy a horse, Kiba-kun."

Kiba grinned and giggled among with her. They advanced a little from the spot they were standing when they were surrounded by five members of the Aburame clan.

"Oh, fuck…" Kiba muttered as he saw five different kinds of destruction bugs crawling towards them.

"Stop it!" a woman's voice called, behind the shinobi Hinata had in front. "They're Shino's teammates, even tough; it'd have been a lot much more polite to knock on the main gate as you usually do."

"Oh… sorry, Kaori-sama, but this is an emergency…" Kiba muttered surrounding Hinata's shoulders with one arm.

The woman was a complete opposite of her son. Aburame Kaori, even if she was also wearing the high collared coat and sunglasses, looked a lot much 'bright' and much less serious than his son and husband. She had long black hair tied into a loosened ponytail, reaching her middle back.

"An emergency?" the woman asked, grabbing her waist with both hands. "Kiba, I thought Shino and you were on a mission today, among with TenTen…"

"We're still on that mission, but Shino gave me a direct order to retrieve the bride from the groom, Kaori-sama"

"Oh, my..." She whispered reaching one hand to her high collar, as if she was covering her mouth. "Don't tell me him… and so Shibi… Oh, my goodness…" The woman stuttered as she glanced at Hinata's wedding kimono.

"Yes, our mission was to stop the Hyuuga's wedding, Kaori-sama. Unfortunately, we had to let Shino behind, he ordered me to take her to a safer place."

"What about Shibi-sama?" Hinata asked a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, that idiot was in his studio doing some work when he suddenly snapped and grabbed all his ninja gear. He told me he had a mission pending, that he was needed as backup but he had forgot about it. I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but… oh, my…"

"Please, Kaori-sama, let us stay in your compound until this madness is over, we might get killed if we go out now…"

"Oh, honey, I'd never take you out of this house, this will always be your house… for you three." She said as she patted Akamaru on his furry head. The nin dog barked cheerfully, and licked the woman's hand. She smiled wider and looked at the two younger ninja in front of her. "I think you'd rather prefer to change your robes, you'd hate to stay in that kimono for the rest of the day, don't you?"

Hinata nodded as the woman took her hand firmly and grabbed Kiba's shoulder, who ordered Akamaru to follow them.

"You!" She pointed at the five shinobi in front of her. "Tell everyone to protect the compound; don't let anyone that's not our ally to enter, activate the special genjutsu to protect us from the Byakugan and other doujutsu techniques. " She screamed and the five shinobi obeyed at the moment.

At least that was one of the things the woman did share with his only son, that strong temperament, ready to take lead in any situation… They shared that, and those wonderful golden like colored eyes.

* * *

He slammed the door open and several clouds of Kikai bugs tried to attack him. It seemed his mom was actually aware of the situation, to protect the Aburame household from the Hyuuga and their allies.

"Stop it, is Shino-san!" A man screamed, he identified as one of his older cousins. He bowed at him gratefully. Aburame Kyo smiled at him and saluted with a wave of his right hand.

"Hey man, good work!"

"Where are them?"

"You mean the Inuzuka guy and your girl?" He asked smiling even wider and raising an eyebrow. "Aunt Kaori took them to the main house, means, your house; I think they're in your father's studio"

"Thanks, Kyo!"

"Hey, man!"

"What?"

"You're inviting me to the wedding, right?!"

Shino shook his head avoiding hitting his cousin and started to walk the faster he could, as he wasn't able to run.

He slammed the door, which flung open, letting him in, and he didn't even care to close it. He started to rush over the stairs onto his father's studio, where he found Kiba on the chair in front the desk and Akamaru on the ground.

"Hey, boy! You defeated Hiashi?!"

"No, idiot… Is she alright?"

"Yeah, your mom took her to change her robes."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, don't worry, those are your mother's clothes, not yours… just imagine that, she'd look really funny in her petite size with your already oversized clothes, and you're the tallest of…"

"No, I mean, my mom took her?" He said raising his voice a little. "Where are they?"

"Hey, you pervert! You're going to spy on her! Even if she's your girlfriend, you have no right to damage our…"

"No, idiot, my mom might tell her some stuff I'd prefer to avoid."

"I think you're under stress, I'd never seen you like this." He said as he giggled.

"Apart, I need to ask Okasa for help…"

"Why? You're already here, you're fine."

"I didn't came on my own, Zuki helped me"

"Zuki? And where's the little flower?"

"Outside, getting killed by the Hyuugas, that's what I need help."

"YOU LET ZUKI OUTSIDE WHILE YOU GOT SAFE?! YOU IDIOT! Can't you see she loves you?!"

"I do, Kiba, that's why I'm doing this!"

"W-what?!

"She asked me to leave. She wanted me to let go"

"But you don't love her."

"No, I don't, but if she's anywhere near me, she'd feel like she's tangled to me, and she wants to get out of the way, for… our sake." He muttered looking at his parent's room, referring to the girl who was inside that room.

"Oh… does she stand a chance?"

"None, she has no chakra left."

"Why do you ask your mother? I heard your uncle was the strongest after you and your father."

"Well, he is, but…" Shino smiled slightly at Kiba as the door opened a little. "My mother cannot be touched by any Hyuuga."

"Honey, you're here!" His mother said eagerly hugging his son briefly. "I'm glad to see everything went okay, I was so worried about you… where's your father?"

"Fighting Hiashi among Naruto. They gave me a chance to escape, but I need your…"

He interrupted himself as he saw Hinata coming out of the room. She simply looked stunning. He had really no time at the brief moment he rescued her from the arranged wedding to look at her.

Her make up was still intact as her hair was, grabbed into a perfect bun. But the thing that most amazed him was the clothing. She had a high collared coat his mother had lent her, (even if the collar was unzipped, letting her features shown), She had a pair of sunglasses covering her white foggy eyes, for preventing if any Hyuuga actually managed to enter, she'd not be located easily, also, she had the comb Zuki had gave her, and a butterfly collar that seemed his mom had just gave her a s a present.

Hinata just seemed to… fit in there. Like if she already belonged to his clan. Like if she was already his.

"Shino!" She screamed and ran towards him, pulling down the collar of his coat as she collided against his body and placing her lips on his. Involuntary, he rolled his arms around her petite figure to push her closer to him. He was the first to get apart form her, but Hinata didn't let him go; instead, she buried her face in his collarbone.

"Mother, I need help."

"What's the matter, Shino?" The woman asked worried.

He shook his head, still holding Hinata close.

"It's not me. There's a girl out there that helped me to get here, but for that, she had to lend me her chakra and cover me to arrive safely home. I think maybe a Hyuuga has attacked her by now."

"A girl? Who is she?"

"Zuki-Chan. You do remember her, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember her. I'll go for her, among with Kyo and his father, don't worry… we'll bring her back alive, honey."

Shino nodded in response as his mother ran towards the entrance of the house and closed it shut as she went outside.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said your momma could not be harmed by any Hyuuga?" Kiba said, not wanting to be in that place much right now, interrupting them.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Hinata answered instead.

"You know also about this?"

"Of course, my mom told me."

"Uhmm, guys… I don't really want to bother you in your intimate moments, but, could you please explain?"

"You see, you should know by now your mom, my father and Shibi-sama were on the same gennin team, don't you?"

"Yeah, I heard she mentioned some years ago."

"Now that I think so, you might be the one of us who's oblivious to the situation because your mom doesn't like the fact both of our dads had a crush… and a strong one, on her."

"Ughh… that's plain weird… but keep going."

"Eventually, She got married first, even tough… well, her husband died first. I'm sorry to mention that."

"Don't worry man, he died like an honorable Shinobi after all, I'm proud of being called his son after all… please, go on."

"Well, that broke both of their hearts, but they actually had to overcome the fact she was taken. So, Hiashi found himself a girl…" Hinata giggled quite hard when he mentioned that.

"Who was it? Hey, don't tell me it was…"

"Shino's mom." Hinata nodded and hugged the bug ninja tighter. "Yes, unfortunately it was like that. But, my father was a little bit late to ask her to marry him because he got engaged with a Hyuuga girl fore he expected."

"Your mom!"

"Yes, who actually was my father's ex-girlfriend."

"Hey, hey… does your family have something for pretty Hyuuga girls or something?"

The three of them laughed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Soooo… after that, what happened?"

"Well… Shibi-sama took a chance and started to date Kaori-sama… and eventually, things came as they had to be. But, that's the main and basically only reason why 'Tou-san hates Shino's clan so badly." Hinata said, snuggling into his neck a little more, making him groan a little.

Kiba started to laugh like a madman at this, grabbing his stomach like it was aching badly.

"Hinata, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father's an ass!"

"Yeah, no offence, I already know." She said, smiling wide at him and giggling.

Then, Kiba's smile faded away and looked paler than he ever had.

"That could mean the three of us could e brothers or something…"

The trio and the dog stood in silence, glaring at each other. Hinata even got apart from some seconds from Shino to look at him a little bit quizzed about Kiba's statement.

"NAAAAHH!!" The three of them screamed waving a hand in the air at the same time.

She hugged the Aburame man tighter again, and Kiba joined them making it a group hug, which the other two, quite estranged, accepted him to join. Even Akamaru jumped getting balance on Shino and Kiba's shoulders.

"You now what, guys? You two have to marry each other, with that, both of your clans will be in peace again… and don't gimme that 'We had already told you it's not easy' look because if you could steal the bride from the wedding, you can do anything, bug boy… and then I'll ask Ino to be with me for ever and ever so we can have kids that marry your kids, and we'll all be family one day of this! Even tough that'll mean t have Neji in my family… well, he's not that awful now, he's actually a nice guy! I also want Temari and Shika in the family, so Ino and I will need another kid to marry a girl of them, and also some of yours can be with Naruto and Sakura's and maybe Chouji will get one girl for Sai and Lee, and Matsuri and Gaara will already be in there as Kankuro and Midori, and so Zuki and Hitoshi, so the whole genin group (excepting Sasuke because he sucked), will be together forever!!" Kiba screamed at an incredible high speed receiving a hard punch from Shino on the back of his head. Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at him patting him on the back.

"Your plan might work, Kiba-kun, but, take my advice, please… ask Ino to be yours before anyone does. I really don't want that you suffer the same my 'Tou san did… I don't want you to become a…an 'ass'" She quoted him, making the boy to glomp her, receiving another punch form the bug master.

"Hinata, with permission form the bug freak to tell you this, I love you doll!!" He grinned at her, expecting to receive another punch that did not arrive. "Anyway, let me tell you this… If anything happened to me to become like your dad, I'd be eternally thankful to have a daughter like you." Kiba grabbed her chin and placed a butterfly kiss in her lips lightly, thing that didn't surprise any of the other two, since they were used to Kiba doing that. "I'm so happy for you two…"

* * *

The door slammed open in that moment. Shino's mother entered the studio and went to her room, without even staring at the trio and the dog.

"Mom?" Shino asked as the woman walked out again. "Mom, what happened to Zuki?"

"She's in terminal state. I think we might save her if we arrive on time to the hospital, and if Sakura or Tsunade-sama heal her… if not… well… your friend will be gone."

The three of them stared at Kaori in shock, not knowing anything to say.

"I want you two to stay in here; do not go out of the house, no matter what. Kiba, would you mind to help me to take her there? Akamaru is quite faster than us, and can carry heavier weight."

"Of course not, Kaori-sama"

"I alert you two, I'm leaving you without a chaperone when you're supposed to be with one, especially if we do convince your father to engage you both. So, if I arrive and watch you doing inappropriate things, Shino I'll tear you apart limb to limb, and Hinata… well, I'm not authorized to do anything to you, but I might prohibit you to watch my stupid son for some time… got it?"

Both of them nodded and gulped, then glanced at each other with fear.

The woman bowed at the Hyuuga girl and patted her son on the shoulder smiling warmly as Kiba and Akamaru followed her.

She closed the door leaving the two former members of team eight alone.

"Have I ever told you your mom scares the hell out of me, love?"

"Shut up, butterfly, you don't have an idea… I have to deal with her almost every day."

"Well... soon I'll have to do so, don't you think?"

He smiled and hugged her again.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Do you think she really meant that?"

"Nah." He muttered in her ear, making her shiver in excitement. "I think she did it on purpose."

"That means… she doesn't like me?"

"No. That means she adores you and wants to have a reason to make Hiashi agree to this marriage."

"W-what?"

"If you got into any pushing situation, you'd do anything to get out of it… even marring a bug freak, don't you?"

"If you got into a desperate situation… you'd even marry a failure and dishonor useless girl just to get out of it, don't you?"

"I'd do it every day if it's needed"

"So I would"

"Yeah… So I thought"

"I love you, Shino."

"I love you too, Hinata."

* * *

**Author's comment's:** _I'm seriously thinking into killing her. It's just Kiba's plan seems to be the ideal thing... and apart from that, I love her techniques. Maybe I'll leave her alive. Sorry for the fluffyness, but it's what comes after reading some good lemon. It might be some lime, lemonade or good lemon on the next chapter, depends of what I think to continue. And I failed math again .. and I started to read Soul Eater. And I think I might be absent on Saturday, which is actually the day I write the most. Uh, oh...  
_

_Reviews are loved, flames will cause your brownies burnt AND no Starbucks Moccaccino for you!  
_


	9. Forever

**Discalimer: I own Naruto, my Name is Masashi Kishimoto. I rule the wolrd and yeaaahhh Sasuke is going to die. Deal with it. And I like pancakes.**

* * *

**.+****Forever****+.**

She smiled, so he smiled back. Hinata wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, while Shino surrounded her by the waist. She unclasped the high collar of the jacket and rubbed her nose against his. She laughed at his reaction, because he backed up a little a bit shocked. He laughed quietly and kissed her, first softly, then nibbling her moist lips with passion.

She groaned when his lips reached the crook of her neck, but then, the Aburame boy got apart.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't do this to you."

"But…"

"You might be mine, but you're still a lady… a _Hyuuga_ lady." He said resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Hinata got apart from him, and shook her head.

"Do you think I mind that? And don't come with that 'Hyuuga' thing, because I think I already dishonored the whole clan and I'm not getting the clan leadership."

Shino chuckled and nodded, and then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his body.

"Yeah, you're right. But you're still a lady, my dear."

Hinata got away from him, and crossed her arms against her chest, faking to be pouting.

He laughed and grabbed her, this time from the shoulders.

"Can we forget I'm a 'lady' just for some hours and have a little fun?"

"What happened to my sweet, shy and introverted Hinata?"

"And what happened to my stoic, serious and silent Shino? Now it seems I can't shut you up."

He laughed again, hugging her and smelling her scent. Her midnight blue hair smelled of a mixture of lavender and jasmine. After all, being with Kiba and his advanced sense of smell, partially all of his free time had its good side.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaseeee! Forget the fact that my father hates you and that I'm supposed to be a lady and do whatever you waaant Shinoooo!!" She pouted pulling his collar, making Shino to get closer to her.

"I'd love to, but you know I can't…."

"Party Pooper!" She pouted again faking to get angry at him.

She turned around, making the Aburame giggle and grab her by the waist again.

"You know what I'd do to you if I were allowed?"

Hinata smirked and turned around, giving him small butterfly kisses.

"What would you do?" She teased letting his hands slip a little down onto her hips. "Or better yet, why don't you _just do it_?" The Hyuuga whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"Hinata, stop it. I said I would not, and I will keep those words."

"But I know you want to…"

He didn't answer, making her smile even wider. Shino rolled his eyes beneath the dark shades and shook his head, resting it on her shoulder.

"You know I'd love to, but…" He sighed and glanced at her while standing straight again."… but I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? But how would you…?"

"You know what _this_ implies, don't you?"

Hinata opened her foggy eyes even more, a little bit shocked; she hadn't thought about consequences.

"Yes, I know." She glanced down and then raised her head to look straight into his eyes, even if they were covered. "But I know you'd never hurt me, not on purpose. You never did."

"Hinata, it's different."

"You're saying that being ninja is less difficult that making love?"

Shino laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Well, it's not. But, I mean… are you sure?"

She leaned onto him and crushed her lips against his.

"Of course I am…" She muttered without breaking the kiss, letting him to push her body against the desk that was behind them.

He bit her lip for her to open her mouth and let his tongue inside. She did as his lips commanded and started to unbutton the large coat while he was unzipping hers. She was about to remove the dark cloth when her hands stopped moved.

"What's the matter? Did you change your mind?"

Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"No, silly, I just think… Shibi-sama would not mind if we did this, but surely he'd kill you if we make out on his desk, don't you think?"

Shino laughed and nodded, passing his arms around her waist and beneath her knees, carrying her bridal style, again.

"So, shall we go to your room, honey?"

"Of course, Hina-Chan"

She laughed gracefully as he carried her upstairs. He stopped in front of a closed door, letting her down and slamming her back slightly against the wall while clasping one hand with hers, with the other opening the door and kissing her neck softly, making her moan and squeeze his shoulder slightly.

Shino pulled her inside and basically threw her petite figure into the bed, falling over her while Hinata's hands started to remove his jacket, revealing a black shirt with fishnets on the sleeves. Hinata noticed the shirt had stains of blood all around his torso.

"Did 'Tou-san hurt you bad?"

Shino chuckled and nodded a little.

"Yeah, but it's nothing serious."

"Zuki healed you, didn't she?"

He stopped to kiss her, getting a gloomy aura around him. Regret and guilt hit him hard, after all, the girl was in terminal state because of him, and he was making out with other girl while she was dying in the hospital.

"Lets… lets not talk about her for now, ok? Or I'm not going to be able to do anything else for the rest of the day…"

Hinata got apart from his embrace, looking at him deeply with her milky eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"Hinata, please…"

"Shino, do you love Zuki? Tell me!"

Shino sighed and shook his head.

"No, even tough past year I had considered that fact. But then I realized you were the only one. It's just I feel bad because she risked her life for _this_."

"_This?_" Hinata asked. "What do you mean with _this_?"

Shino sighed again, embracing the girl again and whispering onto her ear.

"For our happiness, without thinking about her own."

Hinata sighed and hugged him back nibbling slightly at his earlobe.

He grunted and made her get closer, returning the small bite into her neck. It had somehow become a bite fight between the two young ninjas, when he slammed her onto the mattress grabbing both of her hands on to of her head.

"You won…" she muttered giving the Aburame a sweet and passionate congratulation kiss on the lips.

"You weren't too bad…" he whispered, his voice muffed by her savage lips crushing against his. He opened his mouth inviting her to expand that kiss a little further, invitation she lovely agreed.

Hinata fixed her position so her back wasn't completely against the mattress, she leaned up like she was sitting, making the boy to kneel between her legs.

Hinata grabbed his hair and pull it a little when she felt Shino's hand exploring her abdomen beneath the shirt. Then she started to laugh when his fingers reached her waist.

"You're ticklish!" He said rubbing her stomach making her twist in laughter.

"STOP IT!!" She said still laughing but Shino obeyed and smiled. "You love to torture me, don't you?!"

"It's my pleasure…"

"REVENGE TIME!" She screamed snapping out the shades off of his face. He shut his eyes at the moment, and removed his hands for her body.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's my pleasure to torture you… now, open your eyes, I've seen them before, remember?!"

"I still think they're hideous."

"Oh, come on! They're not! I'm not the only person who has told you that… they're lovely."

"No!" He said raising his voice a little, thing that wasn't much usual from him.

"You really hate them."

Shino nodded trying not to look at her even if his eyes were shut.

"But Shino, you're going to be suddenly my husband, don't youuuuu?" She asked hugging him without letting the boy to reach the sunglasses

"Of course, it your father doesn't kill me before."

"I'm not letting him to do that, silly." She said grinning, moving the sunglasses from her back to the top of her head, placing them on top of her midnight blue hair. "Anyways, you cannot hide anything from your wife… of, bride-to-be, don't you think?"

"I hate you…" He said opening his golden eyes staring at her with fake rage.

"You love me…"

He giggled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do…"

"I love you too, silly."

"I love you dummy."

He leaned down again, caressing her cheek and kissing her lips again… then he decided he was bored of only kissing that part of her body. He loved her completely, not only those pink and soft lips; anyway, there was nothing wrong about it, Hinata was his already.

He started to give small butterfly kisses in her neck, expecting a new reaction. Hinata moaned, thing that made Shino to smirk against the pale skin of the Hyuuga girl.

She giggled and started to mess up his hair while the boy kissed her collarbone passionately.

Hinata dug her nails on his neck, making a few drops of blood to fall.

Shino grunted in pain, but he didn't care and continued to kiss the Hyuuga girl. She was starting to loose control, even if she tried not to moan or giggle, it was useless, and she couldn't stop it.

Why was he teasing her so badly...? wait a minute… that was it! He was teasing her! He wanted her to go crazy all around; he was actually enjoying her struggles!!

Hinata smiled devilishly, turning around so she was now on top of him.

"It's my time to play, don't you think? You had already had your fun…"

"I'm not done yet."

"Too late" Hinata grabbed the belt around his pants, ready to start to undress the boy, when he turned around placing her against the mattress and grabbing both of her hands tightly.

"You're COMPLETELY sure about it?"

"SHINO!"

"Hinata, I'm not joking, what if you change your mind when it's too late?"

"I'd never change my mind, just do it!"

Shino sighed and shook his head, looking at her completely unsure about what to do now.

"Is it your first?"

Hinata nodded and stared at him a little estranged because of that question.

"Of course it is, what did you think?"

"I don't know, you loved Naruto so much since you were young I thought maybe you two…"

"Don't be silly, of course not! And I never_ really_ loved him, I just admired him and I still do." She glanced at him, trying to figure what those golden eyes were saying to her. It was actually really easy to read his feelings when the shades were off of his face; he was concerned, but he was also unsure about something she couldn't actually manage to tell what was it. "Is it your first too?"

Shino nodded and then chuckled, releasing her wrists, letting her hands free. She placed them on his chest, caressing him with small circles.

"Who'd like to make out with a bug freak?"

"I'd love to… and you're not a bug freak, stop calling yourself like that."

"Anyways, I think it's too soon for you. And for me too. Even if you're no longer the Hyuuga heiress or something, you're still too young. And, oh, well, I'm still a heir, if something happens, we'd have to marry, an you might regret it, you know?"

"I'll never regret it. I want to be with you... _**forever**_."

"Yeah, me too…"

He leaned down to kiss her, caressing her cheek again while her hands went up to his neck again, when they heard a small cough on the door.

"Shit…" Shino cursed under his breath as both of them glanced onto the spot Shibi was standing.

"I think your mom told you two NOT to make out… yet."

"How long have you been standing there, Dad?"

"Since the 'I'm not done yet' thing."

Shino glanced down at Hinata, who was staring firmly at his father, and how a bright red flush appeared onto her face.

"So you heard…"

"Yep… al those things the honorable Hyuuga-hime said. And I thought you were the promiscuous one, Shino."

The boy felt the death weight of his girlfriend on his arms, Hinata had fainted… again.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Heh, you know that's my job, son, to shame you… and since the girl is about to become my daughter in law, I have the divine right to bother her too."

"But she's not your daughter in law!"

"Not yet…"

"Well…"

"Are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know… it all depends. How did it go?"

"You mean about Hiashi?" Shino nodded. "Well, Naruto and I calmed him down, but just because Tsunade-sama came to help. We have to go to talk with them tomorrow at the Hokage office."

"We have?"

"Yes."

"Who do you mean with 'we'?"

"I mean you, Hinata, your mom, Hinata's mom, Hiashi, Neji, and me probably TenTen and Kiba." He said facing to the door again.

"I'm going to catch up with Kaori at the hospital to see how your friend is. By the way, you both have a direct order from the Hokage; don't do anything I won't do while you're watching, but Hinata has to stay inside the Aburame compound tonight."

"What?"

"Yes, she can't go out, that'll mean you're admitting to let her go and marry Neji, you get it?"

"Not really but… It's ok, she'll stay inside."

"I'm counting on you."

With that last sentence the elder Aburame jumped out by the window on the hall, heading out to the hospital.

Shino turned around to face a completely flushed, but completely awaken Hinata.

"You've heard?" She nodded and hugged him. "You don't want to run away?" She laughed and shook her head, placing it on his shoulder. "But you didn't faint, didn't you?" She laughed again and brushed her lips against his.

"The last time I fainted was more than a year ago; this wouldn't had made me faint, honey. I had been trough worse…"

"You had?"

"Oh, yes I had…"

"Mention one."

Hinata scratched her chin and laughed.

"The Halloween party at Ino's when we were 17. I was locked in the closet, completely drunk, with you, remember?"

"Oh, yes I do." He glanced at her and laughed back.

"What's so funny?"

"You were not completely drunk. You just kept repeating that so everyone would believe that you had no feelings for me."

Hinata giggled and kissed him again.

"You're right. You know me pretty well. I mean, it's logical, you had always been there with me…"

"And I'll always be."

"I wouldn't have wished better…"

* * *

_**Author's notes:** I'm sick of writting this one. They're so OCC and there's a lot of fluffiness that it makes me sick but that's my style, so, what can I do? .. Anyway, enjoy what you can and sorry for the delay, I had ben busy. Oh, also, I managed to finish this one out while I was having a mini vacation this weekend._

_Love you all. Most if you review!_

**Midori-Chan**


	10. The Naked Truth

_Author's Comments on bottom._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**

**.+****The Naked Truth+. **

White eyes flung open slowly finding an also white ceiling above. Hinata blinked several times, where was she? What had happened that she was not at home?

She glanced around to find someone or something. She was lying back in a mattress with the sheets covering her body; at her right there was a small night table, with a green book on it and a pen besides it. She was tempted to open it and read its content, but she didn't, and continued her exploration on the unknown bedroom she was. In front of her were a large wardrobe and a desk completely neat and in order. Something of that place was familiar to her, but she couldn't actually recall where that place was.

She turned to look at her right and found an asleep Aburame boy besides her, without his sunglasses or the oversized coat over his body. She smiled, remembering her rapture from past day and all the things they were finally able to tell each other after basically a week without making any contact with each other. Hinata caressed his cheek, making Shino to awake and to open just one eye; he smiled back and leaned up, giving her a small good morning kiss.

"Morning…"

"Morning-morning!" she saluted and hugged him cheerfully.

"We have to get ready…"

"For what?"

"Don't you remember? The Hokage is talking to us today,"

"Oh, yes…" she said in a lower tone. "Do we _have_ to go?"

"I'd rather prefer to stay that confront your dad, but… what's done it's done, we have to go."

"I know… at least we'd be together in this. Like we've always been and like we always will."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that."

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Everyone in the room glanced at the door as the blonde said "enter".

The elder Aburame, among with his wife entered the room among with the molesting Inuzuka kid, as Hiashi used to describe his ex- teammate's son.

"You're just in time, Shibi-sama, Kaori-sama, Kiba" Naruto greeted.

"But I don't see your son and Hinata in here, where are they?" Hyuuga Mai asked bowing at the couple and the boy.

"They're at our compound as we accorded. I suppose they're coming a little… late."

"Better your kid hasn't done anything to my daughter, Aburame or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing, Hiashi-sama. That's why I called you all, to discuss this problem." Naruto sighed crossing his legs and fingers. "When we're all reunited in here, the meeting will start. This is quite a serious problem."

Five minutes passed when there was another knock. Naruto spoke again and Shino and Hinata entered the room.

"What happened to your clothes?" was Hiashi's first question towards his daughter's outfit.

"Well, she couldn't stay in her wedding kimono for long, so I lend her some clothes, hope you don't mind, Hiashi-donno."

Hiashi said nothing and then shook his head. How could he disagree with the woman he loved the most when he was younger?

"Please, everybody take a seat." Naruto said sitting straight on his chair. "I'd have loved to have Tsunade-no-baa-Chan here, but she's currently busy in the hospital among with Sakura-Chan, so, Shizune is here to help me with anything I need."

Shizune gave a small bow to the people in front of her.

"I summoned you Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Mai, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, TenTen, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shibi, Aburame Kaori and Aburame Shino to this meeting to discuss about the past day's events."

Hiashi stood up and hit the desk with his fist,

"THESE THREE BRATS RUINED AN IMPORTANT CEREMONY FOR THE HYUUGA CLAN!"

"Calm down, Hyuuga –sama. To be frank with you, they were under my command to do so."

Hiashi opened his eyes wider than they were.

"What did you said?"

"Yes, I was the one to give the order to spoil the wedding between Neji and Hinata."

Both Neji and Hinata were open mouthed, glancing with surprise at the Hokage.

"Give me a reason why you did that…"

"First of all, because I'm Hokage, and I have the right to do so, even if it's against the strongest family in the village. Second, because I was the ONLY human being in the whole Konoha who didn't know about the arranged wedding. You never cared to tell not even your own leader. And third, you're too blind to see, even if your eyes could see it all, that these kids love each other!!!" Naruto pointed at both Neji and TenTen and Hinata and Shino, making them jump on their seats.

"I did notice…" Hiashi muttered angry.

"So you did? You mean you did this engagement just because you didn't want Hinata to join the Aburame clan, don't you?"

Hiashi sighed and said nothing after that.

"You did…" Hinata was the one to mutter this time with rage filling her voice. "WHY?!" She screamed, getting completely out of her senses. "WHY DID YOU DO IT, 'TOU-SAN?! You said the reason I had to marry Neji-Nii-san was to keep the bloodline!"

"Oh, you said that to her?!" Mai snapped, looking as angry as her daughter. "You told me Hinata had agreed to marry Neji-kun without objection, even if they could not have children, so Hanabi would be the next heir!"

Everybody looked at the older Hyuuga woman, completely surprised.

Hiashi glanced away from her, and nodded.

"I lied."

"You… you knew Hinata and Neji couldn't have children! They have almost the same genes; it would be a complete risk, Hiashi!"

"What a turn on the history. I bet nobody knew about this…" Naruto said nonchalantly. "Now, If I get all of this together, I can deduce… you did this arrangement to keep your daughter away from the Aburame clan because you still have a grudge against Shibi-sama, didn't you?"

Hiashi sighed and turned around to face from his woman to the blonde.

"I'm not risking my daughter's happiness."

"What made you think I wasn't happy?"

Hiashi looked at his offspring and shook his head.

"You'll never find happiness with them, child. You had everything you wanted on the Hyuuga household. What's so special that you actually fell in love with someone like him?"

"Maybe because he gave me what you could not." Hiashi opened his eyes wider in fear and worry. "He gave me the love a woman needs from a man. You were never able to give that to me, since you were always admiring Hanabi so badly, you never noticed until now my improvements as a ninja. For the last sixteen year I had always been covered by Hanabi's shadow, now that I'm actually noticed, you deny me my own happiness. That's why there are no free birds on the Hyuuga clan; we're all caged birds if you're supposed to be the leader. No matter if there's a main or branch house, I'm a caged bird that's supposed to surpass a genius. Hanabi had always to give her best, as an emotionless and cold teenager I know she's not. Neji has that seal on his forehead; I was marring him just because I knew that was a way to make the seal disappear forever from the clan. But you… you're the one who's the most trapped of us all."

Everybody looked at the younger woman, who blushed deeply but stood straight and continued her speech.

"Of us all you're the one who's not only trapped with responsibilities, but with hatred." Hinata finished without trying to sound harsh. "You should forget about the past and confront destiny. Destiny is not written on a sheet of paper, 'Tou-san. You have to write your own destiny and stop to try to write other people's." she added and sat down again,

Silence filled the room among with several smiles directed to Hinata, and other several raged looks at the elder Hyuuga.

"I think the girl said everything I had to say. But there's one thing I have to add here. Sakura made a little research about seals… there's a way to remove Neji's."

Everybody glanced at Naruto and then at Neji.

"Yes, it's when the cursed person dies…"

"No. There's actually another way, but it's pretty dangerous. The seal has to be removed, and partially trespassed into other person."

"What do you mean?"

"This, if it has good results, will be good for both of you." He pointed at Neji and Hinata. "Look, the seal would be removed almost completely, but we will trespass that part of the seal to her. It'll not let her to be as mortified as you were when little but it will lock her Byakugan to be passed to a new generation, even if Hinata can still use it. Also, there'd be no way to activate that torturing power anymore, not from Hinata to you or from you to her. And we can remove it completely if we pass the other half of the seal to Hanabi, so you'd be the heir of the clan completely. Since TenTen has not a bloodline she's still a candidate from a wife, you know?" he said suggestively and smiled. "Then youuuuu could marry Shino."

Hiashi sighed and looked at his daughter and nephew… was he actually considering the fact of accepting this new engagement? He'd have what he wanted, Neji being his heir, having a grandson or something… but actually, making peace with Shibi? That was the only odd thing about this all stuff. He'd love to kill him right now, the man and his brat, among with Tsume's dog boy… and the little walking arsenal too. Yeah, it'd be good. But eventually, both Kaori and Mai would kill him, sum Hinata and Neji, and maybe the blonde behind the desk… yeah; surely it was a bad idea. The elder sighed again and pressed his fingertips against his forehead, rubbing his temples.

"Hiashi-donno" He heard a sweet voice calling his name, it was not filled with anger, and it was calm and placid. He turned around to face the owner of that voice.

"Kaori-sama" He nodded, letting her to speak.

"I know our clans have had conflicts in the past, and I can tell it was, somehow, because of me." Hiashi was about to complain, about to blame the woman's husband. "Don't say anything. It was not his fault. I think you didn't know, but we were also arranged. I never dared to tell you." Her voice was filled with sadness and sorrow, and she didn't dare to glance at the man's white and deep eyes. "I never wanted you to get hurt, you were already heartbroken by the fact of marring someone you didn't love… in that moment." She added glancing at Mai and smiling. "The worst part of this was that she was, and still is your cousin, but she's actually a further cousin that Hinata is from Neji… what I'm trying to say; it's that you should have not done the same thing to your daughter as your father did to you. I know you're looking for the best of your clan, as we're doing the best for ours, but think about, what's best for them." She pointed at Hinata and Neji with one elegant glance.

"I know… and I think I have just been selfish all of this time, I apologize for that. Specially, maybe I should have not had hold this grudge to you, Shibi-donno, all this years, being that it'd be an insult to Kaori-sama." He sighed and shook his head again, in disbelief of what he was saying. It still amazed that Kaori had that effect on him, even after all the years and things that had been trough. "But I think the biggest apology I owe is to Hinata and Neji. I only wanted to protect you both, maybe in a way I shouldn't. Hinata, you have a right there. And there's another way to remove the seal, Neji, I just… don't know why I didn't do it earlier…"

"What do you mean?" The younger Hyuuga man stood up glancing at his uncle.

"Even inside the Hyuuga clan, the main house keeps secrets from the branch houses. Obvious as it is, the branch house cannot keep secrets, but there's actually a secret technique that only the clan leader knows, but I was forbidden to talk about it and to use it, being one of the principal rules…"

"You actually knew about this technique…" Shino said silently to Hinata, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him. "…that's why you actually agreed to marry him."

Hinata nodded and pressed her hand against his.

"I did some research while I was in that intense training past year, and I found about that clan secret, I just kept it for myself. I didn't actually even try to learn the technique, since I knew it was far too complicated for me, but I just knew about its existence."

Hiashi sighed again, and the smiled.

"You quite impress me, you are really too kind hearted to be a merciless ninja, how had you ever survived all this years having a shinobi life, my child?"

"It's because I had angels to keep my back, 'Tou-san" she said smiling back, a little more confident than she was when she entered the room.

Hiashi smiled and nodded, and then he looked back to the blond.

"Hiashi-donno, have you overcome your grudges now, so that we can make what we ACTUALLY came to do in this place?!"

The Hyuuga blinked, trying to grab the meaning of the phrase, failing. Naruto sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought you were actually a genius… what I meant was, do you agree to sign the contract of marriage between Neji and TenTen, and Hinata and Shino?!"

His eyes opened wider and looked back at his wife, who was glaring daggers at him. She was never planning to help him; she wanted this to happen since the very beginning.

Another sigh. Another glance. Then there was one last nod, still he didn't mean it, but it seemed destiny was kicking his backside just when he had turned around from it. It was like divine punishment, karma or something like that. After all, Shibi had won again…

_**Author's Comments: It impresses me that I'm still doing this thing when I'm feeling so wrong and I got TWO new obsessions (I recomend you to read/watch Soul Eater)**_

_**But anyways, Naruto still rocks my socks, so, there's no problem for me to continue this. This chapter was pretty difficult, I seriously didn't know how the hell to continue it... but I did and do not actually like the final result ._. doesn't matter, It's done and I'm getting to the 'Happy Ending' part... well, i put it between quotation marks because I still don't know what to do with Zuki. I think I'm going to kill her in the end, she's somehow uselsess now, but... she still has a use xD You'll see!!**_


	11. Mended Hearts

**Author's comment's on bottom!**

_Inspiration: All Around Me- Flyleaf (Again cuz that song is PURE LOVE!) and some Mexican Rock and Ska :D _

**_Disclaimer: I own Naruto in a parallel world, In this one, unfortunatelly, I do not XDDD_**

**

* * *

.+****Mended ****Hearts****+. **

"Where are we going?!" She asked while the boy dragged her across the whole training fields. They were not betrothed, since Hiashi didn't mean that by heart, but he actually made a promise: not to interfere on his nephew and daughter's relationships.

"Just follow me, and stop talking" He ordered, being the only words said since the young Aburame went to pick her up for a 'walk' on the village. He actually managed to get rid of their supposed to be chaperone, Hanabi… Hinata was still impressed how he made it so fast.

"Shino!! Where are we going?! TELL ME!" She screamed, making the boy to roll his eyes behind the shades.

"I told you to stop talking."

"Just tell me!"

The bug master sighed and shook his head, still grabbing the Hyuuga's hand. "To my secret spot, please, don't' ask anything else."

"You have a secret spot and you never…?"

"Hinata…"

"Ok, but…"

"Are you coming or should I invite another girl to come?" He asked, without any emotion filling his voice, but Hinata knew him well enough to actually notice he was happy to finally have her again.

"Why not better you invite Kiba?" She added, mocking him. "Sure he's going to be flattered by the invitation!"

"I can't, he's with Ino, and I don't really want to make a bad threesome while they're alone." He said with sarcasm and pulled her again.

They crossed the ground where they used to train while they were genin and chuunin, Hinata wondered if they were going to a special training ground or something. Maybe he wanted to train with her as always, or wanted to practice a new jutsu… after all, it had always been like that, even after she noticed her feelings for him. They both always practiced together, and Kiba with Akamaru. It had been different before Kurenai's pregnancy, but the little Yuhi Akari and her twin brother Yuhi Asuma needed a lot of care, so their sensei gave up to the ninja life. After that, it had only been them four.

Hinata was pulled away from her memories when Shino passed the grounds into the forest asides them.

"The forest?"

"Yep, the forest."

"Why the forest?"

"Now, here!" He covered her mouth with one hand and with the other he closed her eyes. "Don't talk and DON'T open your eyes." He said and kissed her cheek, Hinata smiled beneath his hand and nodded.

He released her and grabbed her thin wrists to pull her inside the forest clear hidden within the bushes and trees. He had ordered every bug around to get away from the place he was taking her. The autumn leaves were crushing against their feet, making Hinata to laugh.

"Can I open them now?"

"Just one more second, hold on." He said making her to sit down on the leaves. Shino released her wrists; Hinata heard him walk two little steps from her and she sensed some of his chakra flow, but she didn't manage to notice what the boy was doing.

Then Hinata heard wings. She heard the sound of wings fluttering all around her.

Another sound of crushed leaved beneath feet. He was right in front of her; she could feel his warm breath and the heat that his body emanated. His breath was thickening her lips, but the warmness was suddenly removed, when she found out it was placed then on her earlobe.

"You can open them now…" he whispered lovingly at her ear.

She did as told, to find butterflies flying around the forest clear. Hundreds of them, each one of a different color, shape and size.

"Oh god…"

"I told you once we give butterflies to the ones we love. But I think giving you just ONE butterfly wasn't enough to tell you how much I love you."

Hinata was stunned by the beauty of the scene. Everything was perfect; the weather, the season, the company, the butterflies…

A lonely happy tear rolled down her cheek as she received warm lips over hers.

"Heh, I'm thankful you brought me here and not Kiba, that'd have been pretty awkward…"

She giggled as he did, and pressed her small figure against his chest, placing her nose on his collarbone; her breath tickling on his skin was sending shivers down his spine.

"Then again, I think these butterflies neither are enough."

"They're. They're prefect."

"I know, but my chakra actually has a limit. They're not staying around us forever."

"Heh, you're right. But you're staying, don't you?"

"Of course I am… that's right the point where I wanted to arrive."

"W-what do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Shino?"

He introduced a hand on his left pocket, making Hinata to shiver.

"Oh my god…" She muttered as the boy kneeled in front of her.

He gulped and took another deep breath, blushing deeply, thing that was pretty unusual of him. Hinata was frozen where she was standing, glancing only at the little black box he held.

"Would you marry me?" he said, his voice without any stutter or trembling, firm and calm as it always was.

She was paralyzed in her place, shocked from hair to toes. She wanted to cry of happiness, to scream, to jump, to faint and run away in the same moment.

A numb smile formed on her features as she threw herself to his arms giving him a bear hug.

"YEAH!" she screamed, kissing him again, crystalline tears rolling down her cheeks.

He sighed happily releasing his tight grip against her waist.

"For a moment I thought you were going to faint or run away screaming at the top of your lungs something stupid…" He laughed hugging her again, caressing her midnight blue long hair.

"Don't be silly, how could you think that?" She answered, kissing his cheek again.

"Maybe because I love you and I've known you enough to actually know your reactions…"

"It's different…"

"You should have seen your face…"

"Well, not everyday a guy proposes to you, you know?"

"You were about to run away screaming at the top of your lungs…" He affirmed, smiling.

"…almost" she pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why did you not?"

"Heh, You'd actually run after me, don't you?"

"You'd have done the same."

"You'd NEVER run away if I proposed."

"You'd NEVER propose."

"Would you marry me?"

Shino smiled and kissed her.

"Of course I do…" another kiss, until he chuckled and hugged her. "You see? Even if you dared to propose, I didn't run"

"It'd have been pretty funny to watch."

"Want to join me?" He asked grinning like crazy.

Hinata nodded and returned the smile. He stood up and offered a hand to her, hand she took gladly and hugged him when she got up.

"I can't believe we're actually getting married." He murmured when they came out of the forest, walking trough the training fields, where the genin teams were practicing their newest techniques.

Hinata smiled and whimpered, blushing completely. The girl covered her lips with her hands and giggled.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" She screamed and laughed out loud, starting to run down the village.

Shino breathed deeply and smiled beneath the scarf he was wearing that day.

"Heh, I knew you couldn't keep it as a secret." He started to walk faster to catch up with his fiancée. "… and I can't be more than proud of you, my girl."

* * *

**Author's Comment: Heh, this one was actually easy. I KNOW they're OCC, but, does it looks as if I care?! No, people, I don't. I just loved that butterfly moment, I actually read it to two of my friends (who know nothing about Naruto) and actually loved the piece, so enjoy it as a (probably AlternUniverse) fanfiction or novel, if you can call it that way instead. Just don't flame, cuz' I'll cry. And, come on! You'd also like to go running down the town screming you're getting married!!!**

**We're comming close to the end, but don't worry, I plan to keep the pre-pre-precuel, pre-precuel, precuel and maybe a Secuel. LOL, never mind, I don't know what I'm going to do, but there will be more of my stories. I just... can't believe I'm actually finishing ONE!**

**By the way, Happy Halloween and Día de Muertos to ALL!! ~*  
**


	12. Unexpected

**_Artist Comments at the bottom. _**

**_Disclaimer: Every character you don't recognize is mine. The others belong to Kishimoto-sensei, which has ruled my brain leaving me pending with the current manga ._._**

**.+Unexpected+.

* * *

  
**

He held her hand tighter as both entered the hospital. He was nervous, specially knowing they had to go to that horrible place because of his own mistakes. Why the hell does he had to act like a hero instead of a coward?! If he had only run away form Hiashi, Zuki would not be in terminal state… at least she was not in coma.

"She'd be fine." Hinata muttered as a nurse guided them both to the emergency room.

"I wish that was true, but… we both know she's about to die." He sighed, feeling the guilt I every step he took. "I just want to tell her goodbye and that I'm really sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry…"

"I practically killed her."

"But she decided to protect you; you didn't ask it to her!"

"If she hadn't love me that much she'd have not risked her life."

"Nobody chooses the ones they love. It's just… she picked someone who was not for her."

"That's why I feel guilty. I'm here, with you, completely safe and with good health, you're happy, I'm happy, and, we're together, just because of her sacrifice."

Hinata glanced at him and gave him a small and shy smile.

"You reminded me of Asuma-sensei." She muttered. "When I spent lots of my time with team 10, Shikamaru one told me what Asuma said '_there is needed to be sacrifices to protect the King'_. I think in this case, you're the 'King', Shino-kun."

"But he never told you who the King was." He said, responding the small smile. "The King is all the unborn children we need to protect. They're the future of the village; it's the ones who someday are going to rule this world."

"Quite wise words…"

"One of the wisest quotes I've ever heard."

"It's here. Be sure to keep silence." The nurse requested as she opened a gate to let them in.

"Don't worry, Mizune, they're known for being the quiet duo of Konoha."

"Tsunade-sama." Both of them greeted and bowed the elder woman.

"How is she?" The Aburame asked, glancing at her resting form on the mattress.

"She's getting better; tough I can't say she's all right."

Hinata glanced around, and she found two sleeping Shinobi sitting on the chairs next to Zuki's bed. Those two were her teammates, Hitoshi and Midori.

The first one was a raven haired boy, pretty similar to Sasuke's physical appearance, even more than Sai. His eyes were crimson red, pretty much the same as Kurenai, it was just his eyes had a special technique on them, tough it was not a bloodline, since Orochimaru had experimented with his mother's eyes when she was younger… and still alive.

The other girl was quite a normal one, excepting the fact her hair was emerald green, and she had cat-like features. Even tough, she was 'normal', almost at the same rate Kiba would be called 'normal'.

Both of them were asleep, Midori resting her head on the boy's shoulder.

"How long have those two been here?"

"Since Kaori-sama brought her, they arrived that night." Sakura's voice called behind a curtain on the next room, then she entered trough the door.

"Has Kiba been here?"

"Sup. He and Ino had just left. Fortunately he took Midori's cat to be taken care by Hana, or we would be going crazy in this place. "

"He didn't bring Akamaru, right?"

"Nah, the dog was waiting outside the hospital; at least Kiba was coherent this time."

"You told Kiba to come?"

"No, I only asked him to do so."

"Basically, you forced him to come."

"No, I didn't." Shino discussed. "Changing the subject… when did she fall asleep?"

"Just some hours ago… but I'm quite worried…" Tsunade said, glancing at both the couple and the girl.

"What is it, is there something wrong?"

"No, apart from all this chaos, there seems to be a chaos with her system."

"Well, yeah, that's her bloodline, to fuse chakra and blood…"

"I already knew that. I mean something else." Tsunade placed her hand charged with chakra on her forehead to calm her light fever. "Her blood and chakra system was reconstructed successfully, and her wounds are recovering, slowly, but they're."

"So, what's the matter?"

"I don't seem to get it…"

There were some minutes of silence, while the young bug master was trying to figure out what was Zuki's problem, until he heard a small gasp coming from behind him. He turned around and faced Hinata. She was covering her mouth and her Byakugan was activated. She glanced nervously from Shino to Tsunade, then to Shino again, and into Zuki's immobile body.

"What's wrong?"

"S-sh-she's… she's pregnant!"

Everybody looked at Hinata, astonished. Even Midori and Hitoshi were awake, glancing confused at the Hyuuga woman.

"She's what?" The green haired girl asked.

"P-pregnant…" She glared daggers at Shino and shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey! Hold on, Hinata, you're running into conclusions!" Sakura screamed, trying to oppose between Hinata and Shino, before she punched him.

"B-but…"

"I swear I didn't do anything, Hinata." He said calmly behind Sakura's shoulder.

"But… you… you…"

"Are you sure about that, Hinata?" Tsunade asked, glancing at Hinata with disbelief.

"Sure I am, my Byakugan does not lie ever."

"You're right, let me check…" She said raising her hand charged with chakra and passing it over Zuki's abdomen. When she passed certain zone of her belly, the chakra color changed from blue to green. "You were right… she's pregnant."

"But that should not be a matter…" Sakura said. "It's normal to feel sick, but al those symptoms you said she was having, you thought it was something else."

"It might be because her System is not common." Hitoshi's voice said, speaking for first time in days. It sounded rough and rash.

"There, the boy's got a point."

"But then the question is… who's the father?"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears again as she walked away from Shino. He reached for her hand, but she instantaneously shook it off.

"You told me you liked her only as a friend, that you'd never ever gone _that_ far with her."

"I swear I did not." He said without loosing his composure.

"You're the only human being she'd ever make out with! She loved you!"

"It's not him…" Hitoshi said, shaking his head. "I think it was me." He covered his mouth with his left hand after telling that, not daring to look at Midori's eyes.

"You two, uh?" Midori's voice was not filled with anger, as he thought it'd be. "I saw it coming; I just hoped you dared me to tell what you have done." She raised her head and smiled, but the emotion never reached her feline like eyes. "Be good, Hitoshi, and take care of her kid."

"Wait, hold on a sec… when did you two…?"

"Past month." Zuki's voice was the one to answer.

"You knew you were…?"

Zuki nodded and glanced away from everybody in the room.

"So, why did you fought?"

"I'd rather prefer to be killed to carry a child." She said solemnly and shook her head. "It's not just it, it's also, Hitoshi and Midori just recently broke up, and what do I do?! I go bitching around with him… it's not alright. I wanted to stop the guilt."

"You were actually trying to get killed?!"

"You need sacrifices to win in Shogi. For your happiness and my teammates'…" She tried to smile, but only a smirk formed on the corner of her mouth. "I needed to sacrifice myself."

"There was no need. We were actually happy as we were."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you?" She rose from her seat and smiled. "I'm dating Kankuro since two weeks ago…" She sighed and glanced down. "And for some reason I feel something for him that I've never felt before… for anyone. It's just… he reminds me so much of Aoi…"

"But Aoi died, Midori… it's not the same."

"I know, it's just… they're so alike and…" She raised her hands, and smiled while she put them over her head imitating the hat Kankuro always wore.

"The kitty ears, I know" She said smiling slightly. "What a way to touch your heart…"

"Heh… by the way… why is your system so screwed?"

"It's normal within the members of my clan… it indicates the child will have my bloodline."

"So…"

"It means my blood and chakra are fusing with the baby's."

"It means your mom or dad had the same blood you have?"

"Yeah, my mom, since she was the clan leader." She sighed and glanced at Hitoshi. "As I'm sure it's YOUR kid and no one else is an option, I can assure you he's going to have your eyes."

"How do you know? Apart from that, these eyes are passed trough surgery, not by bloodline."

"Sup, I know, but it seems the chakra is not flowing into his or her eyes. It's probably because he's going to have yours."

"Zu… we need to talk…" Hitoshi said sitting on the mattress besides her body, grabbing her left hand.

"You don't want to have the kid, don't you?" She asked while looking directly into his eyes.

"I actually do, but it's you who I'm worried about." He answered and looked at her eyes, one was in perfect state, but she had lost the other one in battle. She used to cover it with bandages since he knew her, but that day she wasn't using any, revealing the stitches covering her whole eyelid.

"Worried about me? Why?"

"You're too fragile now… what if… I don't know, you lost, not only the baby, but your life?"

"I don't mind loosing my life…"

"But I do mind you loose your life." He said and sighed. "And I also care for the baby. This leaves me thinking you really don't want to have him."

She didn't answer, but avoided to look into his crimson eyes.

"Ooook guys, it's time we all leave, if you need anything, Sakura will be with Shizune on the next room. I hope you three don't mind staying outside on the waiting room, I have to go back to work to help Naruto into this Hokage stuff, so, let's give some time to this two, please." Tsunade said as she noticed the two young ninjas were getting into a serious subject it was better not to have more people that needed.

The group walked out of the room and everyone got apart to their duties. Only three of them remained on the waiting room..

"Guys, if Hitoshi comes out, tell him I went home to sleep a while, take a shower and to eat real food, that I'll be back at the evening, so he can rest, I'll check on her." Midori told them as she waved her hand from the middle of the hall. Both of the Konoha nin nodded and said goodbye.

Hinata sat on the sofa and the bug nin imitated her.

"At you angry at me?" he asked, no emotion feeling his voice, tough, Hinata knew he was concerned.

"No, I'm not." She sighed and glanced at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "But this leaves me thinking a lot."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, first of all, I think you're a bit jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because it's not you the one she wanted, in the end. She changed you a month ago and you didn't even notice, and now that you know… well, I think you regret you've asked me to marry you."

"I'd never regret that. And, no, I'm not jealous; I'm just a little bit… shocked."

Hinata smiled and then nodded.

"That's other thing I'm thinking of…" she chuckled and cuddled against his body. "Life is unexpected."

"The only thing in life we have assured is death."

"And taxes…"

"AND taxes."

She laughed and kissed him lightly, and then she yawned.

"Do you think those two are going to have the kid?"

"I don't know… she seems so insecure and fragile now, nothing you usually see of her."

"Shino… I'm scared…"

"Why?"

"I mean… my mom was about to die twice, first when I was born, and then when Hanabi was born… actually she only survived because Tsunade was around on that time, but…"

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise"

"But what if…?"

"please, don't' even think about it. I'd even be able to follow you."

"Shino… if we have children, and I die, please, don't follow me." She pledged and placed her head on his shoulder. "You'd have to be strong and take care of them…"

"But…"

"Please…"

"Hinata, we're not even married, please, think about having kids later." He said, going paler than he was.

"Why?"

"You know what implies to have kids, don't you?"

"S-sure but…" Hinata covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh, I haven't thought about that… but we were about to the other day… are you still unsure about it?"

"Of course! Even if you're an adult now you're still too young! You're not ready. Neither I am."

Hinata sighed and nodded, a bit disappointed.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't want to. Just give me some time, after we… marry…" he said doubting his own words. It just sounded plainly awkward. "Then I might be ready."

"You know the moment you marry me you'll become the Aburame clan leader. Then you'll need a heir, right?"

"Yes, I know." He sighed and let go of her waist. He placed his head on his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm behaving weird… weirder than ever."

"B-but…"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice, you've even said it, it seems I'm jealous." He sighed and shook his head. "I have considered the option of being jealous, and I'm convincing myself that maybe I'm… a little."

Hinata didn't answer, even if she tried to say a thing, no words would come out of her troth.

"But maybe I'm not jealous; maybe it's just I as concerned for her as I am for you."

"For me?" She managed to say.

"Yes, your Byakugan is about to be sealed… what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, don't even think about it." She basically quoted him and smiled shyly. "If something happens… don't' even dare to follow me, I've already told you."

"There would be no kids to take care about with the Byakugan sealing. I might follow you."

"What about Kiba? Who's going to take care of him and Akamaru if we're both gone?" She said smiling softly and pecking his lips.

"That's why he got a good girlfriend; Ino would take care of him."

"But Ino needs help sometimes. Especially when Kiba and Akamaru get on heat."

"I'm not planning to help Ino in that… wait, does Kiba also gets in heat?!"

Hinata laughed and hugged him trying to think positive. She hadn't thought for a while about the sealing of the cursed seal on Neji's forehead… she'd completely forgotten about it after Shino proposed.

"I was joking… but sometimes I think he does."

"Has he ever demonstrated it to you so you can prove it right?"

"Almost…"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him…"

"You're so cute when you're jealous!"

* * *

**Artist comments: I didn't dare to kill her. Tough, it might be a worse torture to have a child for somebody you love more as a brother than as a lover. Or at least I'd rather be dead.**

**I fail at writting them on character. Note that I tryed my best... and failed. I still have to upload my Halloween fic, but I want to upload it complete, so you'll not be pending of it if you read it. I hope to finish it by December n_nU**

**About the Characters: Zuki, Hitoshi, Midori, the Unborn baby and the non-importan nurse Mizune belong to me. If you wish to read a description of the first 3, you can go to my DA. I think the direction is on my profile :D**


	13. Set Free

_**Author's comments on the bottom**_

_**Naruto realm and mostly all characters (c) Kishimoto Sensei. NOT ME.**_

**I****nspiration: **_If we Kissed-Fionna Apple._

**_Warning: _**_Bits of ShinoTen (I really don't know where it came from XD) Explicit NejiTen, Slight KibaIno, and mentions of ShikaTema, GaaMatsu and KankuroOC, if you dont' like them skip this one, or... imagine they're somebody else that's not Shino adn Hinata xD  
_

_Because I'm a lover of Love, because Love is Beautiful._

_

* * *

  
_

**.+****Set**** free+.**

One month has passed since the incident. Three weeks since he proposed. Three and a half since they knew the other girl was pregnant. Two weeks since the engagement was finally confirmed and a date was set. One week since Neji had lost a bet against Lee and had to cut his hair…

Hinata laughed as she tossed a hat to her cousin as they both were preparing to go to the hospital.

"It's not funny!" He said placing the cap over his head.

"Yes it is... don't' worry, Neji-Nii-san, It'll grow back."

"I just hope its back to its normal length by the day I get married. I hate having my hair like yours when you were 13."

Hinata laughed again; Neji grinned and grabbed one of her hands.

"You must be really happy. Only three months more, Hinata-Chan."

"I am… but… haven't you proposed to TenTen-san yet?"

Neji blushed and scratched his cheek, letting go of his cousin's pale hand.

"No, I don't seem to find the right time to tell her. I don't know if you knew the bet I lost was about that."

"No, I though you lost because Lee dared you to do something youthfully impossible."

"Basically, it was, thankfully he didn't tell anybody what was it about."

"So?"

"It was about telling TenTen to marry me. Lee said that I was not able, so he'd ask her for me." Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told him he was not capable of doing me such a thing, and we bet." He smiled sadly again and said "If I won, he'd change his look and copycat Kurenai." He laughed, because Lee would have to wear a dress for three months, then he shivered in horror. "But if he won, I'd have to cut my hair shoulder length. And well, Lee won."

"He told TenTen to marry you?!"

"Yeah, but eventually she didn't believed it and cracked up in laughter, saying that I'm no coward to send Lee to tell her that. Oh, god, to think she's wrong in that…"

There was a nock at the door. It was one of their servants.

"Hinata-sama, your fiancée has arrived…"

She stood up and attempted to run to find with him, but Neji stopped her on time.

"Not so fast, Hinata-sama!" He grinned evilly. "You need a chaperone, you know?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Don't worry, I'll sacrifice myself, I'll chaperone you two, dorks." Neji said, and blinked his left eye, when the servant didn't notice. Hinata smiled and nodded.

Both Hyuuga walked out the room to find the Aburame standing on the principal door of the Hyuuga main house.

"Hi" Hinata greeted waving one hand. Shino did the same and raised an eyebrow to Neji.

"You two needed a chaperone."

"You're going to be the chaperone?"

"Even if I'm here, you two are already grown up to do whatever you want… apart from that, it doesn't matter, here or not, you're going to ignore me and do naughty stuff when I'm not looking, so, I'll let you both go, and nobody will notice."

Hinata blushed and poked Neji with one finger on the ribs.

"Don't say that! I'm not like that!"

"You've spent so much time with Ino and Sakura I already doubt of you."

"You really think I'll become like Ino and Sakura?"

"Ok, not really, another reason for me to let you go. So, bye-bye, I have to arrange some stuff before we go to the hospital." Neji turned his back and walked down the hall.

Hinata smiled.

"Say hello to TenTen for me, please"

Neji stopped in the middle of the hall; thankfully he was not facing his cousin and her boyfriend, because, if he already looked like younger Hinata with that hair cut, the blush made him look like an older male version of her.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I know it's going to be fine."

"Hm, I hope so…"

"You seem worried."

"I am, I do care for you."

"Heh…" Neji smiled, caressing her cheek. He had escaped from the Hyuuga household, and went to the apartment she shared with the Sand Siblings while they were at Konoha, as a current situation. Luckily, they were out, the Kazekage attending special stuff with Naruto, or probably strolling around with his girlfriend. The Puppet master was probably going around with the green haired girl that was friends with Hinata. And the elder one, the wind Kunoichi, was almost sure she was somewhere in Konoha with a certain Nara man.

So, it was just TenTen in home…

He was a ninja, but he never liked to infiltrate in her house, not since he caught her on the tub, taking a bath, so he climbed up the tree besides her window and knocked three times, as he always did since the incident.

"You don't have to worry, TenTen, it'll all be fine."

"But what if something does not?"

"The chances for that to happen is one on a million."

"No, they're not! It's the first time a seal is removed from a Hyuuga. The chances of failure are higher, Neji!"

"But even of that, the scroll Hiashi-sama gave to us have the exact steps for it to succeed, don't worry."

"Neji, you said the chances were one in a million. You know the chances of you becoming the Hyuuga leader were one in a million?! And it occurred, Neji, it happened! Don't tell me it's impossible!"

"Anyway, TenTen, don't be so worried, try thinking positive." His smile vanished from his lips. And he got closer to her. "But, as a matter of fact, why are you so worried about me?"

TenTen blushed and smiled.

"Because."

"Just because?"

"Yeah. Just because."

Neji smiled and gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek.

"You do have a reason."

"Yes, but you already know that reason."

"No, I do not. Tell me."

"Heh, Give me one good reason."

"Because."

TenTen chuckled and kissed him softly, barely touching his lips, as if she was teasing him.

"So, that's your reason."

"Neji…?"

"What?"

"Why is your hair like that?!" Neji blushed and a shy smile appeared on his face, then he scratched his cheek and giggled uneasy. "Heh, you look a lot like Hinata like that… now, tell me."

"Well, it's quite a long story, but we should get going to the hospital, Tsunade-sama is going to scold us if…"

"Neji… what was the bet this time?"

"You don't want to know."

"I DO want to know."

"I just have to say I lost against Lee."

"It must have been youthfully impossible for you to do it!" Damn, she has just quoted Hinata.

"Well, it was, but certainly it was because I'm a coward."

"You're no coward, Neji; it must have been really hard"

"No, it was NOT that difficult; it was not like I'd have to wear the green spandex for a week like the last time."

"So, what was it?"

"I just have to say… I'm a coward. Lee won totally; he was braver than me that time…"

"COME ON! Just tell me!"

"I simply can't even say it!"

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad! It was not like if he had asked me to marry you because you were a coward to tell me yourself, like he did, wasn't it?"

"…"

"…WAS IT?!"

* * *

Honey colored eyes flung open minutes after. She looked around the place where she was lying, finding everything neat, clean, and irritably white, excepting from one blurry, dark and large spot in the corner of the room; somebody TenTen could not identify was taking care of her while she was unconscious.

"You finally woke up." A low, dark voice said.

"Shino, is that you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Wh-what happened?"

"You fell from a tree. Neji brought you here."

"Neji! I remember! How is he? Are they already sealing it?"

"Yes, they are, that's why I'm here, they didn't let me stay inside."

"So… do you know if everything's going all right?"

"It seems it is, but…"

"What?!" She screamed, concern filling her words.

"Never mind, it's most about her than Neji."

"Uh?"

"I mean… the seal it's in Neji's forehead. I don't want it to be on her face, she already covers it with the bangs, she's going to wear a mask one of this days if…"

"Heh, you're so cute when you're in love… why has nobody noticed? You'd even have more fan girls than Sasuke had."

"I'd rather prefer not to be compared with that idiot."

"Yes, I know, I'm just saying… why the hell is Hinata your first and only girlfriend, when you're such a sweetheart?"

"Uhmm, maybe it's because 95% of girls around Konoha and Suna are scared of insects."

"That's no excuse! You're really cute! Hinata is a lucky girl."

Shino smiled behind the high collar ad walked into the Weapon Mistress.

"Now, tell me, what happened?"

TenTen blushed and glanced away.

"Not of your business."

"Was it about the bet?"

"Y-You knew about the bet?"

"TenTen-Chan, everybody in Konoha knows about it."

"R-really?"

"Why'd I lie to you?"

"Y-yes, is about the bet. How did you notice? I'm sure Neji didn't told anybody."

"No, he didn't, but Lee did. Also, Neji'd NEVER cut his air if there's no pressing reason. Well, He actually told Hinata, and she told me." He sighed and passed her a cup of green tea. "Anyways, if it was about the bet, why did you fell from the tree?"

"Well, you see, nobody had dared to tell me what the bet was about."

"Basically, you noticed by yourself while talking to Neji"

"Yes…"

"And then?"

"Well, I was shocked." She scratched the back of her head, it was aching like hell.

"So…"

"I think he seriously proposed, I didn't know what the hell to say and fainted."

"Heh, that sounds something…"

"..that Hinata would do, I know." She laughed and then the smile faded into a concentrated gaze. "Shino, what did she do when you proposed?"

He chuckled and smiled again behind the collar.

"First she squealed and then she started to run down the village screaming at the top of her lungs we're getting married."

"So it was her!"

"You heard?"

"We were arriving from a short mission we had and... I imagined it was somebody else…"

Both stayed in silence until Shino stood up from his seat.

"I think they're coming."

"Do you think they're ok?"

"They'd be running if something wrong had happened, calm down and rest a bit, you hit your head hard."

"You know, sometimes I wish Neji was like you. Even if you're cold, you're not a perpetual winter like him."

Shino froze where he was standing and turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"It took him at least 7 years to notice I liked him. I know you noticed in the exact moment Hinata started to like you more than as a brother or a friend."

"That's because I loved her much more time before she did. I was waiting for that moment, almost for the same time you did. It must be a Hyuuga disease or something."

"What? That all of them are mental retards?"

"In a slightly way, they are."

She laughed and grabbed his wrist before he went out of the room."

"Even of that, we still love them."

"Even of that."

She laughed and pulled him down by pulling one sleeve of his jacket"

"Thank you." She said pecking the Aburame's cheek and letting him go.

The boy smiled and fixed the jacket when she let go.

"You're welcome. I think your experiments don't work on me, TenTen-Chan"

"Dammit, you only blush when Hina-Chan kisses you; that's not fair!"

"TenTen, it's supposed that you have Neji." Another male voice interrupted and a female voice echoed with laughter. "And I expected something else from you, bug boy, I don't want you to become a man whore like Naruto and Sasuke, please, you're too ugly for that and I'm going to get depressed if you get more than three fan girls apart from TenTen, Zuki and Hinata."

"Shut up, Kiba."

"Seriously, if you have more girls in two days than I have had in three months just after I started to date Ino again, I'll kick your butt!"

"Kiba…"

"Apart from that, you're betrothed, man! And you and Hinata are in love with each other, and do nasty stuff when nobody is looking! At this time you're going to get her pregnant before the wedding night, Shino, and that's against the Holly Bible, remember?! No sex until you're officially married, you must not lose your virginity unless you're with your wife or husband! You can still change your mind, I mean; Neji is not a bad option, and I think gay sex isn't restricted in the contract… if TenTen doesn't kill you first. I now you have a thing for Hyuugas!"

"Kiba…"

"Ino, did Kiba eat too much soldier pills again?"

"I really don't know, he's been like this since I told him today was the sealing."

"Shouldn't you be helping them? You're a genjutsu master now, and your clan techniques… I mean…"

"No, Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune are the only ones needed. I think I'd have been needed if Hanabi had stayed…"

"HANABI IS NOT STAYING?" Shino screamed while he was strangulating Kiba.

"N-no…"

"Are they putting the whole seal into Hinata?!" This time was Kiba, his voice being muffled by the lack of air.

"No, I mean, Hiashi stood in place of Hanabi, he still wants the Byakugan to pass trough her."

"He's going to seal his Byakugan?!"

"Yes, since he's not planning to have more children… Hey, hold on… it's supposed than this sealing makes the Byakugan unable to pass trough another generation. It's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because, you see, the seal is only used to punish the main branch, still the main branch can pass this doujutsu. Half of the seal will not work, the only thing they're really doing at splitting the seal in two, is breaking the sealed curse that serves for punishment."

"You deduced it all by yourself, now?"

"No, I'd been listening since past week." Ino finally admitted and shook her head. "But I didn't want to tell anybody, I guess this was just the right moment with the right people."

"You seemed a bit surprised about it…"

"I am, I mean, I knew the real purpose, about breaking the curse, but… I didn't realize you couldn't do anything about passing the bloodline to a coming generation."

"That might be a problem." Shino said letting go of Kiba's hair while they were fighting in silence.

"Why?"

"My clan's own techniques, our eyes, even tough are not considered doujutsu, are pretty sensible to light, and we have a perfect night vision. I think having a Byakugan might cause temporary or permanent blindness if it's used frequently."

"It'd do no good to your kids…"

"Let's… not talk about it now, please." Shino said sitting down again besides TenTen.

"What's the matter? I thought you two wanted children."

"We do, but… you know what it implies."

"Sex?"

"Not only that, also implies pregnancy and birth."

"Oh, you're worried."

"…" he nodded and shook his head after that. "But even of that, sooner or later we'll need to have them, because of the clan leadership thing"

"But… what if the kid is blind or… I don't know, something bad happens?"

"Shut up, Kiba!" Ino scolded him and hit his head. "Do not wish bad luck to them!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying, we just don't know what the hell will happen."

"Well, we finally agree in something." Neji's voice responded, making TenTen jump.

"Neji!" TenTen squealed and rose from the bed, jumping into the boy's arms. "How did it go? Are you all right?"

"Where's Hinata?" Shino asked standing up as the brunette girl.

"Yes, I'm fine" he answered first and kissed her forehead. "Hinata's still on the sealing room, but I think you can go inside now."

"Is she fine?"

"Yeah, the sealing was successful" Neji smiled and let go of TenTen's waist. He walked up to the boy and stood right in front of him. "I have only one thing left to tell you, Shino."

He said nothing, he only stood stoic as always, looking into the pale irises of his eyes. Even tough they were exactly the same as Hinata's, they didn't have that glow and warmth hers did.

"From the moment the cursed seal was broken, I was set free, thanks to Hinata. In other words, it means I' no longer her protector." He sighed and grabbed one of his shoulders. "That will be your work from now on. And I must advise you, even if I'm no longer the one who must watch her back and give my life for her, if you dare to hurt y cousin, break her heart, make her cry or something that she dislikes, I'd personally beat the crap out of you and kill you, Aburame" He said with a deadly tone on his words.

"Don't worry, Neji-kun, I'd die before I hurt her."

"Good answer, Shino." He let go and searched from the weapon mistress hand. "Now, go and look for her, she is a bit tired, but I' sure she'd like to spent some time with you."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

There was a nock at the door and a nurse opened for her. There was him, just as she had left him.

"You're alright, Hina?" He whispered on her ear at the moment she stood from the bed and glomped him.

"Yeah…"

He said nothing else and caressed her silky hair as her fingers drew little circles around his shoulders and chest. He hadn't even noticed her father was also in the room, sitting on a chair playing Shogi with his wife.

He let go of her, a small blush spread trough his cheeks, and he bowed to the two Hyuuga elders. Hinata's other did the same and smiled, but Hiashi, on the other hand, only returned the gesture, but with the coldest of the glares he could give to a living being. Shino gulped and started to wonder if the Hyuuga leader could use his Byakugan without marking the veins around his eyes. Even if not, he felt like the Hyuuga man was staring through him with no problem.

"Mai-sama, Hiashi-donno" He said bowing again to each one of them.

"Shino-san" Mai answered, giving him another warm smile.

"Aburame" The other greeted with cold words.

"Mama, 'Tou-san, can I go out, please?" Hinata requested.

"Of course, Honey." Mai said, but Hiashi said nothing.

"Go ahead." He finally said. "But I'll have an eye on you two."

Both of the bowed and went into the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Shino asked grabbing one of her hands.

"Fine… well, better than before the sealing started."

"You were turning green. I' glad you recovered color."

"The horrible pinkish tone?"

"The lovely pinkish tone."

She giggled and kissed his lips slightly, knowing her father was watching them,

He checked her from head to toes, trying to look if she was alright as she said.

"Where's the seal?" He asked, looking that it was not on her forehead, nor on anywhere visible.

"Oh, I…" she raised her tank top a little from behind to show him her lower back covered in bandages. "… I thought it'd look nice as a tattoo."

"You know is no tattoo."

"It seems it's a tattoo."

"But it's not."

"Even of that, I know, but it looks like one."

"Ok, you win. It LOOKS like a damn tattoo."

"…And I know you consider tattoos in _there_ sexy."

He took both of her shoulders ad shove her apart. She was going too far… in a hospital hall!

"Your father is looking! Behave yourself!"

"Please!"

"Hinata…"

"You've always complained I paid more attention to Kiba and Akamaru; that you were always left behind! Now that I pay attention to you, you shove me off! I don't like you!" She pouted and gave two small steps away.

"Say whatever you want, I know you love me."

"…" Hinata glared daggers at him and sighed. "Why? You never cared people watching us together."

"The difference is this people are your parents."

"So what? Mom adores you; she says you're the best suitor I had."

"I'm not worried about her; your dad is the one who keeps me pending."

"He promised not to interfere in our relationship, don't worry!"

"Never mind, I'm not acting like the lovely Shino today, your father might kill me if you go nutty again."

"When had I gone nutty?!"

"Remember that time at my house? And that day on the training grounds past week? And the day Neji escaped to go on a date with TenTen? And when your clan had a special meeting? And the time I infiltrated in the middle of the night because you called me just because you cannot sleep?"

"Ok, I get it! I usually go nutty when you're around me."

There was the clinking of a tea cup against a wood table and several coughs coming from inside the room. Hinata giggled and kissed him, not really caring to ask if he wanted or not.

"Behave yourself!" He said between her lips.

"See who's talking, Shino. You're letting go!" she murmured on his ear while the boy kissed her neck slightly.

"…"

"Don't you mind getting in trouble?" She whispered again, a cute blush spreading trough her cheeks.

"Not if you're the reason."

"My dad might kill you."

"Go ahead, while I enjoy myself before he does."

"He can read your lips."

"Not while your skin covers them."

"What if somebody passes trough the hall and sees us?"

"Can you shut up and kiss me?" he ordered, making Hinata to smile against his lips.

* * *

"They're just making out outside the room, right, honey?"

"I'm going to kill that goddamned Aburame."

"You promised not to interfere. Apart from that, she loves him! Leave them a time alone already!"

"But…"

"You can molest them when they're already married. While they're not, leave them enjoy their youth before they ruin their lives with marriage."

"Are you telling me you don't enjoy our marriage?"

"No, I'm not. But sometimes, when you act like this, I wish I would have married Shibi."

"…" Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and scratched his cheek as Neji usually did.

"What's wrong?"

"That was a low one."

* * *

"They're no longer watching us"

"I'm glad…"

Hinata was leaning against the wall, her arms strongly wrapped around his torso. Shino was pushing her against the wall softly, avoiding hurting her. She was still too fragile and weakened by the sealing it had almost drained all her energy.

His fingertips were holding her right cheek as if it was made of crystal and it might break at any moment, but his other hand was playing roughly with her midnight blue hair.

Hinata's hands reached to his temples and raised the shades, placing them on his head. She grabbed the back of his head to push him deeper into the kiss. She opened slightly her eyes, and he had done the same. She loved when they were kissing, but not closing their eyes. People used to tell her that closing eyes while kissing was the best thing you could do, but she had discovered it was not. She could hardly see his eyes because of the shades, but when they kissed and she removed the glasses, his eyes were like a window to his soul. Those dark brown, fading to black eyes that carried such emotion told her all the things she needed to hear from him without words.

When she dated Naruto she always tried to look into his baby blue eyes while kissing him, but he'd never open them. Naruto's kisses were not as sweet as Shino's.

* * *

"Do you think Hinata is alright, Kiba?"

"Sure she is, she's strong! Apart from that, Shino's with her, he'd take good care of her if anything happens."

"Kiba, her parents are in there, don't you think that maybe he'd like to run away after Hiashi merely killed him?"

"You really don't know Shino. He might fear Hiashi with all his soul, but he's no coward to run away."

"If your mom ever attacked me I'd run away."

"My mom has attacked you because she confused you with that girly Akatsuki guy past winter, remember? It was quite funny…"

"It's not funny to be confused with a MAN! A dead one!"

"But he looked like a chick! And they're from Akatsuki; they can come out from the ground like lilies every time they want! You have seen it yourself, the ones your team fought, one had five hearts and the other had his head chopped off, and the head cursed!!!"

"I know! But… well, I'd never run away. If I hurt you, probably your sister and mom are going to make a party for me to come more often to do so."

"They do love me, even if it looks like they do not."

"Heh, I'm joking."

Ino held his hand and walked towards the Hyuugas' room. When they turned in a corner they found Hinata and Shino kissing against the wall… again.

"Geez, for Kami's sake, guys, you have to STOP making out everyplace you go." Kiba said dragging Ino away from the hall. "It's the 10th time I find you doing… things when nobody is looking!"

"We were doing nothing! Kissing is not a sin, Kiba-kun!"

"Ehmm… Hinata, watch your hands…" Ino said blushing slightly and cracking up on laughter.

Hinata was late in reaction… she hadn't noticed her hands were _**behind**_ Shino.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Neji's voice screamed behind Kiba just at the moment Hinata had removed her hands. "I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HER, NOT TO SEDUCE HER!"

"You know what? I'm going to miss the power of torturing Neji whenever I want" Hinata said, irony filling her words.

TenTen and Ino were laughing out loud while Kiba started to fall into depression. Why the hell had he always had to find those two kissing?! He was not jealous of any of them, neither of the relationship they had, he had a similar one with Ino, but… why the hell it always had to be HIM?!

"Thanks God it was you guys and not my father…"

"I wasn't what?" Shibi said coming from the other side of the hall.

"Shit…" Shino hit his head against the wall twice, but Hinata stopped him. "Just what we needed, another bloody pervert to molest us!".

* * *

_**Author's Comments: Yes, Hinata was groping Shino xD Please no flames or I'm going to cry. Sorry for the delay, as always. I had my fun writing this one, the matter was I hadn't had much time, I'm in semestral exams and I hate them, so I can't write when I'm trying to contain information into my brains xD**_


	14. Fixed

**_Author's comments on the bottom._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kishimoto Masashi does._**

**_Inspiration: A lot of stuff for telling -_- seriously._**

* * *

**.+****Fixed****+.**

"You're turning pale…r"

"Shut up, Kiba."

"You're nervous!"

"SHUT UP KIBA!"

"Of course he is, man, it's his wedding day…"

"Shikamaru, do I have to shut you up too?"

"Hey, hell no, I'm the only one you can shut up, it has been like that since our genin days!" Kiba tackled him into a bear hug and almost made him to fall out. "Don't replace me with Shikamaru NEVER IN LIFE!"

"Kiba shut up and let me go…"

The dog Nin was about to say something else, but Neji grabbed him fro the back of the suit and dragged him apart.

"Come on, dog boy, let's see the bride-to-be, and stop molesting the poor man."

"Why are you picking his team?! I tough you liked to mock him as much as I did."

"That was until the Bachelor Party." He said and hit him on the back of the head; like everyone else in the village did every time Kiba said something beyond stupidity.

"You have to admit it was great!"

"You say it because you planned it!"

"Yeah, well, but you had fun with those girls at the strip club…"

"…"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling TenTen."

"Did… anyone else saw me?"

"Yeah, everyone we were hanging out, but they were already drunk, so, no worries."

"…"

"Why the sudden change of mind? I tough you'd like to make his life impossible after stealing your cousin."

"First of all, he's the closest thing I'll have to a brother in law. Second, I owe him too much I cannot count."

"Uh?"

"Thanks to this marriage I was set free without need of incest or something like that. That's just the main reason, but… Heh, Hinata's a really lucky gal." He sighed and glanced at Kiba, and then he smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"Uh? Of what?"

Neji titled his head and his smile grew bigger.

"Nah, well, I know he stole her from me some years ago, but… well, they were meant to be since the beginning, I should not have interfered."

"I wasn't talking about Shino, but I think it applies."

"What do you mean?!"

"Heh, I know you're not gay or anything, but you had strong feelings for Shino. Almost as Naruto had for Sasuke."

"You're just telling me I'm the Gay Queen, you know?!"

"But you can't tell me I don't have the point here."

"Well, maybe you do, but… He's my best buddy, asides from Akamaru… and Hinata is an angel, they do deserve the best, and I'm not, for neither of them."

"It's interesting talking to you when you think after you speak."

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

Neji laughed as they entered the Hyuuga main house and searched for Hinata's room.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in front of a table while two of her maids made her hair and the other her make up. A shy smile was drawn across her face, among with the adorable blush that was proper of her.

Somebody knocked at the door. Ino, who was the closest to it, opened and received Neji and Kiba. She hugged the second one and let them in.

"Hi, guys!" Hinata greeted and both of them sat on front of her on the table.

"Hi, doll! You look amazing, girl!"

"How is he?" was the first thing she asked.

"Shino's turning paler than ever."

"You better hurry up and save him."

"He's going to faint."

"He's going to die…"

"Would you two leave the poor guy alone?" Ino said and grabbed Kiba from one of his shoulders. "I need to talk to you; can you come out, please, honey?"

"Sure, sweetie." He stood up and took Ino's hand, who took him outside the room.

Hinata offered a cup of tea to Neji, who gladly took it.

"You must be exited, also, just a few weeks and it's your turn, ."

"Yeah, well, I am, but today is your day…" He raised one hand and caressed her cheek softly with his fingertips. "You look beautiful."

She glanced down and smiled shyly, the blush on her face spreading even more.

"Th-thank you Neji-Nii-S-san…"

Neji smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's time for me to leave, it's almost the hour for you to come out, and I have to be on the groom's side, I think he needs me more than you do now."

Hinata smiled and took his hand.

"Please tell him I'm fine. He must think I'm not even able to stand up and walk.

"Heh, sure he is… but you seem pretty secure of yourself."

"It's because I've been waiting for long for this…" she whispered. "… and I couldn't be more happy than I am already." A happy tear rolled down her cheek and Neji wiped it.

"I'm proud of you."

* * *

Neji stood up leaving the girl alone. The maids had already finished with her make up and hairdo; she was ready, so they left the room. Hinata glanced into the ceiling, wondering what the future will prepare for her and her beloved, her friends, her family…

She stopped thinking about it and smiled to herself; why the hell she was worrying? Maybe it had been hard in the past, and the future was still unknown to her, but life had to be lived, the present was the only important thing.

There was a nock at the door and she jumped in surprise.

"It's time, honey…" Her mom's sweet voice said, while the elder woman entered the room.

"H-Hai…" She muttered and bowed to her.

The blue haired woman looked into her blue haired reflection; she smiled softly and grabbed both of her daughter's shoulders.

"Are you nervous?"

"A-a L-little…"

Mai kissed the younger girl's forehead and offered her a hand.

"Come on, we had already done this before. Fortunately for you, this time is the man you want."

Hinata nodded and smirked, grabbing her mother's hand.

"You found the right one on time…" She said while they walked trough the hall that conduced to the garden, where the wedding was taking place.

"Hai…"

"And you will have one of the most splendorous weddings in the whole history of Konohagakuen."

"Uhmm… Okasa… In your wedding day… h-how was it?"

"Heh, believe me, it was not as nice as yours. We were in the middle of the great Ninja War when we got arranged. " Mai smiled and giggled. Hinata heard the music had started to play. She gulped. "We married in the middle of a mission, on the border of the Fire country."

Hinata stared surprised at her, she had never known about that.

"But it was quite nice… we were taking the feudal lord to the wind country for the treatment of peace between the countries… we stopped on a beautiful, sunny cliff in the middle of the voyage… we were supposed to marry that day, but we had no chances to arrive to Konoha, and it'd bring disgrace and dishonor to the Hyuuga main branch, and It'd make Hizashi-kun the next clan leader, but fortunately, we were on the border of the country, and with one of the leaders of it. We had no wedding dress, or kimono, whatever… but I had noticed… that maybe this was also a good match."

"B-because you were in l-love with Shibi-sama?"

"Yup." She smiled kindly and squished her petit hand. "I realized, even with all his mistakes, your father is the greatest man I could have found."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I-I'm glad it has been this way…"

"You're talking about yours or mine?"

Hinata giggled nervously and glanced onto her feet. They had reached the main gate, the music was out loud in there, and still she was able to hear the birds singing cheerfully.

She took a deep breath as her mother grabbed her arm and two people outside, who resulted to be Shikamaru and Kiba, opened the door.

Both of them smiled at her as they gave their backs to her and walked ahead with the bride's maids and the maid of honor.

She gasped when her mom started to walk ahead. Her feet were not moving.

* * *

He turned around and faced his bride-to-be and her mother. She was paler than never and the white dress didn't help the situation of the lack of color. She seemed like a ghost… a cute one, but a ghost. Shino wondered if Naruto hadn't run away already for his life, but he was also scared like hell to even look around. Dammit, everything was going so well until that moment it was too good to be true!

He felt like the music had shut, the people around them had vanished, and the ground beneath his feet had disappeared, but his numb body still felt them there. He wondered if Hinata was also this nervous… 'Of course she_ is_ nervous, idiot! It's _Hinata _we're talking about!' he thought and gulped. He noticed she hadn't moved from the spot she had appeared some seconds ago… she was even more in shock tan him. This wasn't going right. It felt like if she just gave a single step she was going to run away or she was going to faint or something!

… But she didn't. She started to walk towards him and didn't turn her back to run away. She didn't trip all the way long. She was looking tense, sure, but she was calm, her back straight and her face looking directly into him… heh, in the end Hinata had been braver, she had found he had a soft spot, a single fear: weddings.

* * *

She walked. It seemed eternity until she reached his side and grabbed one single finger he was offering, right behind her back, like he always did when they hanged out. She heard no words. She heard no music. She might have gone deaf, or maybe it was just she was nervous. But Hinata was not scared. Not this time, at least. This time, she was not shaking. She did not doubt this. She felt calm and she felt happy… in comparison of the groom, who was paler than ever and his hand was shaking like crazy. Hinata smiled behind the veil and avoided to giggle. If this was how it felt to be deaf, it felt quite sweet. But she deduced this was not about being deaf or numb, but about being in love. That thickening sensation in her stomach felt like butterflies… quite ironic if you're marring an Aburame, Hinata thought. She wondered why she hadn't felt this before. Not even when she watched Naruto, or even before all the trouble with the arranged marriage with Neji had begun, when she was already with Shino… it wasn't the same, and she wondered why… maybe it was because of this moment, and just for this sole moment. Maybe that was not about love and it was about being truly happy. Maybe that was the reason, thinking about it, she had never actually been truly happy. When Naruto was there, she knew it wouldn't last. Before the arrangement, she felt like it won't last, because of their clans. But now, it was completely different. It would last, even if, as they say, the "until death do us apart" arrives, they'd be together. He would be hers until the end of time, and she'd be forever there with him… as it always had been.

"I do" she heard, breaking from his thoughts. When did Naruto shorten the speech or rushed it so they had already arrived that part?! Or maybe he didn't but it was just Hinata was over thinking the situation… yeah, sure she was.

"And you, Hyuuga Hinata, accept this man in holly marriage…" Why Naruto was taking so long in saying such a small phrase?! "… Until death do you apart?"

What a silly question. Really… who the hell invented those cheesy nuptial speeches? Ah, but she wanted an occidental traditional wedding, so it was not her complain to complain.

"I do." Hinata muttered and closed her eyes in relief. It was almost over… it'll be finally over, and then there will be new problems. There always were, specially being a ninja.

"Then, after all this said, you may kiss the bride."

She turned around. He was still shaking, but somehow he gained courage and kissed her after lifting the veil. Hinata smirked against his lips as people clapped and whistled around them (that one whistling was surely Kiba, Hinata betted)… if there was a way of defining perfection, it was surely this, because her life had never been sweeter.

* * *

**Author's comments: **_YAY! Only one chapter left and the epilogue and I'll be done with this one. I spect to do it all before the year is out xD Sooo that means "Anonymous" will be suspended until next year, unless I finish this one. Never mind, "Anonymous" is also close to an end, and I really wanted to upload on Hina's B-day, but I couldn't :/ Also, I wanted to do so on Christmas, and also failed xD_

_Yah, this one is quite of a cheesy chapter, but it's sweet. And I liked it, so deal with it. Ah, the only thing I'm worried about is Kishimoto killing Shino. I know up until know Kiba and Hinata are still alive but what about the bug man? I hope Kishimoto doesn't get rid of the poor kid. If the evil Kishi-pants does kills the bugman, I'll quit writing Naruto fanfiction and I'll move completely into Bleach (which is awesome! xD) because there would be no fraking chance of Shino and HIna being togheter, not even in fanfiction... unless it'sAU, which I greatly dislike xD_

_So, let's see what Kishi does... it all depends on you, evil freak!_

**_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and... well, enjoy XD_**

_**Love, Midori-Chan**  
_


	15. Kiba Knows Best

**Author's notes in the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Kiba's PoV_

* * *

**.+Kiba ****Knows**** Best+.**

Heh, sure, it is impossible for this two to marry. They told that to me every single time I suggested it. But in the end, the one and unique Konoha's fang was right. Those two are really a drag, like Shika would say.

Anyway, my point is not that. It had started since we met, and it's finally over. No more discussions between the bug freak and me of who will keep the girl. No more discussions about weddings. No more problems about heartbreaking, no more tears and no more Hiashi-bakamono telling Hinata what to do.

Finally some time in peace… oh well, no, that's not even possible, being ninjas and all this matter… and, well… I have only cared lately for those two I've forgotten to take care of my own business. But those two are really important to me.

So important I cannot stand them being that broken, like they used to be some months ago. My duty was to fix them, even if that meant to break myself. Because, what is teamwork, anyway? What is friendship?

"The one who fails a mission is crap. But the one who accomplish a mission and abandons his teammates and friends is even worse than crap."

That's what some old pervert used to tell us when we went on missions. I still respect and follow his beliefs. Because, what's life without your friends? It'd be like the night without the dawn, or like the beach without the sand. It's simply not the same.

I remember many people telling me "It's interesting when you thing before you speak", and even if that hurts my ego like hell, I must tell it's true.

Lately I've been thinking, thinking a lot, or more than I'm used to think.

I'd always been like a dog, and I'm not trying to be puny in here. Always, there is a top dog. I cannot bring that dog down with just barking. My bites have to be stronger than my barking.

I always act instead of talking. I prefer to jump into action than thinking, simply because I'm not made for it.

There had always been top dogs in my life that made me feel like an underdog.

The first one might have been my own mom. Then it might have been Shino, but after all he ended being the leader, so I had to deal with it. Then again, the damn bug freak dared to steal my girlfriend when we were younger (on those days Hinata, heh). Soon it became to be Shikamaru, I had to bring him down if I wanted to have the girl I have right now, and the one I know I'll always be with, Ino. In the end the biggest top dog was Hiashi. Ironic, the guy started to like me right in the moment his daughter got to date the bug freak. But I had to bring him down, not for my own sake, but the sake of my two teammates; For the sake of my two best friends…

I had already said, I have been thinking much lately. I've been thinking too much to the point I came to the conclusion that those two love idiots would be nothing without me, and I'm not trying to be egocentric here.

But I'd probably been killed in the first mission without Shino, or I'd have died wounded without Hinata, so I think they owe me nothing.

Then again I think, what would have happened if something went wrong in all of this?

What if I had never noticed Shino's feelings for Hinata?

What would have happened if I hadn't break up with her just in time?

What would have happened if I hadn't noticed Hinata's feelings for Shino?

What if she had never gotten engaged?

And what if none of us had come with a plan to rescue her of marring Neji?

I still wonder what would have happened.

But it seems everything is as it's supposed to be. And I hope it's still like that for quite a long time, because I reeeeeally love the idea of being called "uncle Kiba", since I'm really doubting my freaking sister will have children… I don't know if she'd ever marry! Damn, we're not talking about Hana; I'm getting out of the topic!

Because I still support the idea of "your children marring my children and their children so we'll all be a happy family."

And maybe it's just because I'm a freaking lover of love. I love those two (In a healthy and friendly way, not a perverted/gay/threesome-ish one heh) so much it breaks me to see them broken. It's like we used to say "If one of us falls, we all fall together." Maybe I'm being selfish, saying this would mean I'm fixing them so I won't be broken too, that, somehow it's true. It's because we're a team. We're team 8 and we'll ever be while the three of us and Akamaru are still alive. And even if I die, I know we'll still be team 8, because my heart will always be with them. As long as they remember me, I'll never die.

That's why I'll never allow them to be broken, because I'd rather die than see them hurt in any way.

* * *

**Author's note: **_I wanted to finish this one in Kiba's PoV, because I think it's sweet for him to care so much about this two lovefools xD only the epilogue I'm already doing and I'm finished with "Broken".  
_

_I still need to correct some things in the previous chapters things I might have changed my mind going further into the story or that don't quite match, but that'll come next year._

_Love, Midori-Chan_


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline and the Next Gen.

* * *

  
**

**.+Epilogue+.**

It was tea time, and they hadn't arrived yet. Hinata sighed; it had been so long since she quit the ninja life, wondering how was Shino able to keep it up being the clan leader and everything.

She heard the door being moved aside and footsteps coming, hitting the wooden floor.

"We're home." Shino's voice said; they had arrived just in time.

The woman turned around to see her husband among with the two younger Aburame clan members.

One was a girl, with long, brown hair reaching her waist and a white coat with a lower collar than her brother and father. She removed the sunglasses from her eyes, revealing two white pearls shining beneath the sunlight.

The other, her sibling, was a blue haired boy, with messy and spiky hair like his dad. He had a black coat and sunglasses he never wore off since he had inherited said man's eyes, as sensible to light as his, but also as beautiful.

Basically, those two kids were the perfect mixture between Hinata and Shino.

"Ototo-san…" The girl asked, bowing at Shino.

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Are we going back to training? Or are we staying inside the compound?"

"Actually I'd prefer to skip tea and train inside here… doesn't matter, Hinata?"

"Of course not."

"Ototo, I prefer to stay with Okasa." The boy said shyly.

Shino just nodded and shook a hand to his daughter to follow him to the garden.

* * *

"Why does dad always prefers to be with Shiro instead with me, Okasa?"

"That's not true, Kuro, he loves you too."

"Well, I know that but… it's just he's too difficult, I really don't get him… why can't he be like Shibi-Ojii-san? He's way much funnier…"

"Believe me, you'd be like Ototo if Shibi-Ojii-san was your father."

"Is that the reason why Ototo is like that?"

"Yes, somehow it's his fault… but he got loosened after some time."

"You said that because you married him."

"I know, it's just he gets easily with Shiro-Chan because her personality is really similar to his, it's just she's a bit less stoic. And, well, you're pretty similar to me, but less shy and a bit more hot tempted."

Kuro laughed and rolled his eyes beneath the shades.

"Yeah, anyways, it still amazed me that he congratulated me for becoming chuunin and not completely ignored me like I thought he would."

"Really, Kuro-kun, Ototo is really proud of being your father, yours and Shiro."

"Yeah, but… even of that, I'm supposed to be the clan leader, unless Shiro marries someone from the Aburame clan, but I know she's going to end up with Inoue"

"You're s sure about it, and you three are only fifteen, Kuro."

"I know! But he just changes her completely! She even laughs and jokes when the four of us are together!"

Hinata giggled and placed the cup of tea down.

"Hey, do you want to practice?"

"With you, Okasa?"

"Did you know I once was a ninja and the Hyuuga Clan heiress?"

"O-of course, but, Okasa, you're… well, you're my mom. I cannot hit you."

"Then I'm going to have to heal your face after I crack it up in one hit, come on, I want to see how you've improved with your Juuken."

"Okasa, it's really hard. It's quite like a new form of Juuken. I mean, my cousins have the Byakugan, and Shiro has something pretty similar to it, she can see the chakra flow, but I do not… still, why am I able to do the Hyuuga techniques?"

"Because you're the son of a Hyuuga and an Aburame your body is adapted to use both Juuken and host Kikaichu. And the breed of Kikai bugs you have is special."

"Yeah I know, but even of that, it's really hard to use them for doing Juuken."

"Show me how you do it."

Kuro doubted, but then his mom stood on her Juuken position aiming directly at his tenketsu points, so he defended himself doing the same.

He only blinked once and he was already down onto his knees. Sure he had underestimated his mom; she was a jounin when she quit being a ninja, after all.

"I've noted two errors, Kuro."

"Uhmm…"

"First of all, your reaction is really slow…"

"No, I'm not, mom, you're jus way too fast."

Hinata laughed and grabbed the boy's hand to pick him up, but she didn't let go.

"Second, you're just charging chakra and aiming randomly at my body when you attack."

"It's because I cannot see the Tenketsu points!"

"No, you don't. But, haven't you thought that maybe the Kikai can sense where Chakra is flowing more intensely?"

Kuro opened his eyes and slapped himself.

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Come, one more time. Try to react and block some of my tenketsu points, Kuro!"

Kuro did as said. He launched himself with his hands charged with Chakra and ordering his Kikai to search for Hinata's tenketsu. She was pretty fast, but he got to hit her back. It was like if his hands moved alone, the Kikai leading them, of course. Not only they Juuken closed the chakra points, but the Kikai consumed the chakra left. This was a way too dangerous, yet amazing technique.

Then again, his mother noticed on time, and before he left her without movements, she knocked him down with one blow.

"You did it better, Kuro!"

"Yeah… thanks, Okasa!"

* * *

"I didn't know Okasa-sama was really that strong, Ototo-san."

"Yes, she quit the Kunoichi life, but she's pretty strong herself."

"Not like I am, I'm juts the plain dishonor to both the Aburame and Hyuuga clan. I wish I had Kuro's talent, at least he's mastering the Juuken, and he doesn't even have a Byakugan."

"But you do. And the same breed of Kikai I do. And you're the heiress of my clan, Shiro; you're not a dishonor to it."

"But, Ototo-san, it's simply I can't. I really wish I were stronger, or tougher."

"Shiro…"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, Ototo."

"When you blush like that you remind me lots of your mother."

Shiro opened wide her foggy eyes. She was really blushing.

"I-I'm not blushing." Shiro tried to hide her face in the collar but it was a little bit too lower for that.

"With that instinct of hiding yourself, blushing and stuttering, you look just like Okasa. What did Inoue told you this time?"

"You're just as Shibi-Ojii-san!"

"That plainly offends me, Shiro." Shino sighed and glanced at his daughter. "Now, tell me, what's the matter."

"The idiot doesn't notice I like him."

"You're your mother's mini-me."

"Ototo, I hate you."

"One more reason to say you're Hinata's mini-me."

"She used to tell you that?"

"Yeah, and I always answered to her "No you don't." and she used to kiss me after that.

"Used to?"

"Yeah, she stopped to tell me she hated me because she knew she'd always end up kissing me."

"…" Shiro sighed and crouched on the grass, embracing her knees. "Dad, why are you like this with me? You never treat Kuro like this."

"Because you're a little bit too stoic and I need to break that. Apart from that, Kuro is so much like your mother, it somehow annoys me."

"That's what you think. When he's with others Kuro's much like mama, but when we're alone… he's a dummy like you, papa."

"You notice you do this too?"

Shiro smiled and nodded.

"That's why he's my sibling. Physically, we're alike, but not the same. Mentally, we're completely different. But when it comes to be like you and Okasa… we're the twins we're supposed to be."

Shino smiled beneath the collar and patted her daughter's shoulder.

"I think I might like some tea after this little sparring."

"Yeah… let's go."

* * *

"HEEEEY! UNCLE SHINO! AUNTIE HINA!!!!"

"Inoue's home." Shiro stated and smiled, blushing slightly.

"You're getting annoying, Shiro."

"Shut up, Kuro."

"HEY GUYS! There you are!" Inoue appeared in the garden where the four Aburame were having tea.

"Hi, Inoue-kun."

"Hi, Auntie Hina, Uncle Shino." He said bowing to both adults. "Uhmm, sorry for interrupting the tea time, but Akari-sensei is waiting for us, we have a mission. She asked me to come for these two."

"Is it a hard one?"

"Nah, nothing serious, just escorting."

"Fine, who are we escorting, Inoue?"

"That old lady from the Wind country. We're going to see the guys from the sand, so we might take a bit longer, hope your parents don't mind, guys."

"No, just take care of yourselves."

"Oh, by the way, Kiba-Ojii says hi, and asks when you two can go to the sake bar with him and Ka-Chan."

"Heh, tell Kiba we're going on Friday as always."

"Sure! Well, let's go, guys, we're having some fun with Shikari and her cousins!!!"

* * *

The three young shinobi ran out of the compound leaving the two adults behind, with the four tea cups already emptied.

"It's been so long since I last practiced."

"You miss it."

"Of course. But I had to quit, for their sake. For our sake, Shino-koi."

"I wish I could quit so I'd be with you all the time."

"But it's better this way."

"How?"

"Whenever you go for a long time, I can wait till I can kiss your lips again." Hinata muttered kissing his lips, straddling at him.

Shino chuckled and returned the kiss softly, caressing her back with one hand and ruffling her midnight blue hair with the other.

"Hinata?" Shino asked gasping between the kiss.

"What?" she responded.

"Do you still love me like the first day?"

Hinata stopped and looked at him.

"No." She grabbed his sunglasses and removed them. "I love you even more if that's possible."

They kissed again and both smiled in the middle of it.

"Ah, god, I wonder why your mom didn't ever say that to me."

Shino and Hinata got apart and faced the man who was standing at the door.

"Hi, dad."

"Please, please, continue, do not make my entrance a disturbance, continue."

"You're a disturbance, old man."

"You're a meannie!"

"She's the only one who can tell me I'm a meannie, go away, Shibi!"

"You talk like that to your own dad? I really have no doubt why Shiro and Kuro don't respect you much."

"Shut up…"

"But please, continue, you both were about to make out in the middle of a public Aburame garden, do not let my intervention to stop you. Go ahead."

"You're spying on us again?! You bloody pervert!"

"No, I'm not; I'm just doing my daily walk"

"You always do your daily walk with mom."

Shibi and Shino glanced onto each other and the first one finally glanced away.

"You're no fun. You're like saints, I stalk you to scold you if I catch you two doing something reeeeeally nasty, but I had only found you doing so ONCE."

"It's because we're careful enough, old man."

"Anyways, if you do anything make sure to wear protection kids, I have enough with two grandchildren."

Shino grabbed a cup of tea and threw it to his father's head, but Shibi's Kikai stopped them and placed the cup don into the table again.

"Calm down, Shino, you don't want to hurt your old man, do you?"

"Of course not, pops… I WANT TO FRIGGIN KILL YOU!!!!"

Hinata grabbed Shino and sat him down again before he strangled his own father.

"You know what, don't break Shiro's stoic façade, she's going to become a cranky psycho like you if you do."

"Hinata, I give you the divine right to kill me."

"Shut up."

"Yay, your wife is on my team!"

"I'm not!"

"Dad… for one last time… Hina and I had been married for the last sixteen years… SIXTEEN YEARS, YOU OLD PERVERT! Could you stop it already?!"

"Ah, at this rate I'm going to end up bothering Shiro and Inoue."

"Don't you dare to molest my daughter's privacy!"

Shibi sighed and shook his head.

"Just joking, grumpy. I have more than enough with Okasa. I just bother you two for fun, it has been my hobby even after you started dating, remember?"

"I hate you, dad"

"You love me."

Hinata laughed out loud and Shino let go of her, sulking again.

"Heh, the girl really knows when to pick my side and bother you… anyways, it's enough for today, I'm going to tell everybody not to come to the garden and I'll let you two to do nasty things. Tonight I do dinner, so I'll be busy, don't worry for me."

Shibi left the two adults alone and Hinata couldn't help but crack out laughing.

"It's not funny."

"You should have seen your face!"

"…"

"Awww, don't get mad at me, it was just your father is an adorable bastard."

Shino chuckled and hugged her around the waist, kissing her again, softly.

"Already sixteen years, huh?"

"Already sixteen years, Koishi."

They kissed again a little bit more passionately. Shino made her to lay down on the grass as he laid on top of her, still kissing her, when he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Shibi's cooking tonight."

"So what?"

"What about going out for dinner? I don't like the idea of dying poisoned."

Hinata laughed and kissed him again.

"Where are we eating?"

"Ichiraku, so you can go and stalk the Hokage, Naruto surely is there."

"Oh, shut up!" She said shoving him off and laughing.

"Let's go and eat with Neji and TenTen… I miss them a little."

"No, Neji almost killed me the last time we went."

"Why?"

"Uh, I remembered him about his haircut."

Hinata laughed and kissed him again.

"Then why don't we skip dinner tonight?"

"Are you suggesting me to…?"

Hinata giggled and nodded, embracing his neck with her thin, pale arms.

"What about the old pervert?"

"He's going to be busy when your uncle discovers who cooked."

"He's going to get broken one of this days buying canned food."

"As long as he's the one broken and we're not broken anymore, Shino-kun."

"We'd get fixed just like the last time, my love."

"Yeah… you're right… I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Comments:**_ I DID IT! Finally, the first thing I ever finish, decently! My god, I must Admit I loved this one xD Well well, what can I say, apart for the "THANKS FOR READING!" that always comes? Oh, yeah, if I had to thank somebody for being my inspiration it'd be BabyCougar, Mika Casey and Shinigami29 becauuuuse their fics rule and they're ShinoHIna supporters, so I must love them, and dedicate this thing to them :D and to every other ShinoHina fan, also xD_

_Uhm, I really prefer not to rant about this thing, but I need to tell things now about the characters introduced._

_This is supposed to happen after 16 years of the past chapter, with the Next. Gen thing. Shibi is still a pervert.  
_

_Obviously Shiro (White) and Kuro (Black) are Shino and Hinata's spawn (Named after the color of the eyes, Shiro has a Byakugan and Kuro inherited the Aburame's eyes, which I think are black, soooo... -And I know I've said in one chapt. Shino had golden eyes, but I changed my mind and didn't correct the fact. Sorry, I'll edit on 2009). Inoue has other two Brothers and are Kiba and Ino's. Neji and TenTen have 2, the "cousins" Kuro talks about. Shika and Temari have 2, one is mentioned here and it's called Shikari, her and her bro live traveling from Suna to Konoha... uhm... Akari is supposed to be Shiro, Kuro and Inoue's sensei, and she's Kurenai's daughter xD_  
_The other couples have only one kid, except for Naruto and Sakura (2) and I don't know if i'd add a SasuKarin kid. just to revive the Uchihas xD _

_If you check my DA, there might be some drawings of the next gen comming soon. _

_Well, this one was about the chapter, but now I really must say it..._

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_Midori-Chan  
_


End file.
